Akatsuki Dream
by The Weeping Dragon
Summary: There's got to be more to life than flipping pancakes and doing chores, Monica thought. This dreamer girl wanted nothing more than to be embraced by the family that is the Akatsuki. But what does the Kazekage have to do with all of this?
1. Chapter I : A Day In the Life of Me

**_Huzzah! I finally wrote a Naruto fanfic. O________o _**

**_Anywho...yes anywho not anyhow...this story takes a peak into the private life of the Akatsuki and their eating habits. Moreover, the main character Monica, finds herself trapped. She wants more out of life and she's pretty damn sure she won't find it flipping pancakes for Sasori._**

**Prologue  
A Day in the Life Me**

"Aiyah, Kisame!" I stamped my foot on the ground as I studied a mile long crack that ran up the outside wall of our house. My eyes flicked towards the previous crevices and nicks that I had filled in not too long ago. "Why couldn't they fight somewhere else?" I thought to myself, anger boiling inside me. Marching back inside the house, I found Deidara comfortably resting on the couch reading one of his novels. My suspicion left me when I saw he hadn't even adorned his robe yet, but that left eight other misfits who could have been brawling with Kisame.  
"Deidara, have you seen Shark Boy?" I inquired, pushing my bangs back and wiping the sweat from the back of my neck. It was extremely hot today, but I still had to carry out my chores.  
"Haven't seen him since this morning hmm." replied Deidara, his eyes still glued to his book. I glanced at the title and found that he had read that book over five times at least. It was proof that we needed to go to town! It had been months since our last "vacation," and I desperately wanted to meet new people, but there was never time. Or at least that's what Orochimaru said.  
I sighed and shook my head, "Alright...Where's Itachi? He was supposed to help me with the dishes." The chore I resented most around this place was washing dishes. They could wipe out an entire truckload of food in one day and it was a pain to do the dishes every single day. The only reason I had to do them every day was because we had only one set of china, yet another reason to go to town.  
"I have no idea hmm." Deidara flipped a page and his eyes widened as if he was surprised that the hero had died. "Why don't you go ask Master Sasori hmm?" He wasn't much help at all; in fact I've always thought him fairly lazy when it came to the affairs of others.  
"Thanks...you're a lot of help." I threw up my arms and walked outside once more to find Master Sasori. Out of all the Akatsuki, I despised Master Sasori most. I think it's because he is the oldest, crankiest, most impatient man I've ever had to put up with. But the only thing that kept me from hating him was the fact that he was the neatest of the ten. He always kept his room neat, but I think it's because he doesn't want me snooping around in there if I were to clean. I found the old lump meditating like he always does when one of these stand still days occur.  
"Master Sasori, might you know where Kisame has gone?" I asked as I bowed reverently. This was another thing I did not particularly care for. He always said that he had cared for the old customs of respect and required me to bow before my elders. His reason for this was that my generation, also known as the foolish generation was going downhill as well as the training and that we needed to bring back the old ways. Because Orochimaru said I had to bow, I bowed, for I followed whatever he said. It's the least I could do.  
"I saw him and Itachi take the middle road this morning." Master Sasori spoke like a machine, all rickety and creaky. In the eleven years that I've been here, I have never been able to see behind his mask, but a part of me said that I didn't want to anyway.  
"Thank you, Master Sasori." I ran off but the clearing of his throat made me skid in my tracks. I held in my irritation as I walked calmly back over to him and bowed. I was waiting for him to acknowledge me, as I watched him scan me with his beady black pupils.  
"You are just like Orochimaru, rash and hasty! Off with you!" Master Sasori sounded angry so I restrained myself from any remark that I usually would make in times like these. Finally he nodded his head and I sped off, not daring to look once in fear of dropping dead if I met his gaze. I wondered why Kisame and Itachi were leaving, but then it occurred to me that at dinner last night I had heard something about a mission. "It's not like them to leave without saying goodbye." I thought. As I raced into the forest, I contemplated on where the rest of my family had been. Zetsu and Orochimaru have been gone for more than a week now and I was beginning to worry about them. But, they were in Hidden Sand Village, or at least that's what they told me, so they couldn't get into too much trouble there.  
I came to the crossroads and studied the crooked signs that pointed in every possible direction. Examining the three paths, my eyes fell upon the road that led to the Hidden Leaf Village. They had to be there! For the other two signs pointed to the Sand and Mist Villages and I knew some of my family had left there not too long ago. So, it had to be the Hidden Leaf Village. But what would they want there? The last time I had been there was about four years ago and as far as I was concerned there was nothing interesting about that place at all. It was extremely run down and at night it looked like a place where someone would get jumped. The food, however, was exceptionally good and that is probably the only reason why I would ever return there.  
Suddenly, movement in the bushes alerted me and I instantly drew my kunai, shifting my feet in a defensive stance. My eyes focused on the shrub and I let out a sigh as I dropped my kunai back into my pouch. "Zetsu. Come out." I knew his plants too well, for he had used them to scare me when I was little.  
He materialized from the shadow and shook his head, "I thought I would get you this time." The Venus fly trap around his head hissed as its vines disappeared amongst his robes. He wasn't looking too beat up, but I could never tell with this personality. There was something special about Zetsu's multiple personalities that I liked ever so much, because at times it felt like I was speaking to a different person. Although, he was rather strange and was shunned by the rest of the group, he was a really neat person, despite his unstable personalities and love of botany.  
"Nope, you'll have to try harder." I smirked. I don't think I could've stood being frightened half out of my wits if I would have fallen for his trap. But, since Itachi was nowhere to be found, I could always make him do the dishes instead. But knowing him, he would probably give everyone hay fever, due to the fact that he manages to get pollen in everything! Including my drawers somehow.  
"She's getting too good for your old tricks, Zetsu," spoke a wonderfully familiar voice. Another figure emerged from the shadows and I could barely contain my joy.  
"Orochimaru!" A huge smile crossed my face as I ran towards him, his arms outstretched. I fell into a warm hug as I buried my face in his silky black hair. "Oh, I missed you so much!" I said when we finally pulled apart. I was extremely happy to see him looking uninjured and safe. I was glad now that I had someone around the house that I could actually converse with. I do talk to the others, but not as well as I can discuss certain things with Orochi and Zetsu.  
"I've missed you too. How are things going?" His voice was low and snake-like as usual, but towards me it always held loving care.  
"Well let's see...Deidara's been a couch potato all week and Master Sasori has done nothing but make my life worse with his year long lectures. Whiny Tobi broke out with hives when Itachi poured some milk in his clam chowder. Poor Tobi. For some reason everyone likes to take advantage of his lactose intolerance. Kisame made another crack in the wall which I still have to patch up. Konan's been out all week, thankfully. Pein's leaving his laundry everywhere. Itachi is being as stalkerish as ever and he isn't following the schedule I put up. Kakuzu and Hidan have been out all week thankfully. And as always, I am stuck doing chores. Oh, Orochi, when can we go on a vacation again? I've been bored for so long and we haven't had a break in months." I asked, and almost begged, but I didn't want to sound like I was complaining because I didn't want to ruin his return.  
"As a matter of fact, we are going to be going on a vacation." Orochimaru replied. "Well, let's get going, you know how Sasori gets when he doesn't have his dinner at the exact time every day." The three of us chuckled as we reminisced the last time old Master Sasori almost exploded due to the fact that his dinner was five minutes late and that it had been "spoiled" and was not worth eating anymore. Ah Master Sasori, can't live with him, can't live without him.  
"Good point." I smiled once more and with the sun at our backs the three of us headed home.  
We had reached the house just in time for me to whip up some supper before Sasori could go postal on me again and give me another tirade on respect for the elderly. Deidara remained where I had left him and that meant that he could not have possibly messed anything up like the last time. I gave a sigh of relief as I began to hack up some pork and simultaneously stir noodles that were swimming in a pot of boiling broth. Zetsu and Orochi went to go change for dinner and Sasori was probably still outside for he usually didn't arrive until five minutes before dinner started. After stewing up the pork and vegetables I dumped them into the pot where they began to drown in the broth and noodles. "Dinner's ready!" I hollered and Deidara instantly jumped from the couch and onto the floor around the low dining table. Dinner was always a big deal in this family, but since most of us were missing, hopefully a more peaceable supper would commence.

Zetsu and Orochi entered from the hall, laughing about something apparently, because the two could barely control their laughter as they joined Deidara at the table. Master Sasori sluggishly entered the room and gave me an evil glare as he sat down at the dinner table. He hated it when I started dinner early, because it threw off his time schedule. What is with old people? They have to eat breakfast at six then lunch at eleven and finally dinner at exactly six-thirty; I truly hope I will never turn out like him.  
I threw some bowls onto the table as well as the necessary utensils before I set the pot of stew down. I made the mistake of laying out the food first and the fight for whose first got really ugly. It resulted in a good day's cleaning as well as the bandaging of certain peoples and the punishing of a few of them. However, since we were aren't all here today, I decided to set the steaming stew down and watched to my satisfaction that everyone had scooped their portions in a civilized manner. After the serving was finished I stored the stew away, because there would always be a fight for seconds, and knowing that Master Sasori was already in a grumpy mood, the battle could get ugly. With a loaf of bread in my hand, I joined my family and divided the pieces equally amongst them, the biggest slice for myself of course. But a quick disapproving hmph from Master Sasori fixed that. I sighed and relinquished my slice of bread to the elder who plucked it snidely out of my hand.  
"So, what about our vacation Orochi?" I asked eagerly, while taking a bite out of my smaller piece of bread.  
"Well, in our journey to the Sand Village, we have come upon a nice little place for you to live in. Isn't that right Zetsu?" Orochimaru took another sip of his stew and gave a quick glance to the black and white man sitting across from him.  
"Yes we did. We'd figure it would be perfect for you." Zetsu said while feeding a hunk of pork to his ravenous Venus fly trap. Deidara was still enraptured in his book, but a sharp jab in the side by Orochi brought him back to reality.  
"Oh yeah...the apartment right hmm?" Deidara was lost as usual and I always figured that he had the mind of a child for he sometimes acted like one. "By the way, how was your mission, Orochimaru hmm?"  
"Fruitful..." My guardian replied. "Monica...I need to explain something to you." Orochi set his jade chopsticks down and stared at me intently with his slit pupils. "All of us are going on a special mission and we don't want you staying here alone, so we've decided to move you into the Sand Village."  
"But, I've been by myself before. I don't want a vacation if I can't be with you." I didn't want to sound ungrateful, but it was true. I hadn't seen Orochi for a long time and now he was about to disappear on me again? No, I wouldn't let him.  
"I know...I'd love to spend more time with you if I could, but this is a special mission." Orochi explained, his voice soft and caring. "Besides, we will visit you often and you can do a job for us while you are that. And all the while, you will have the vacation that you deserve. You will be able to relax and have everything you want."  
"Really? A job? Like what?" I was thrilled. The only "jobs" I got around here were chores and more chores so something new might be nice for a change.  
"We need you to keep an eye on the Sand Village for us." Orochimaru said plainly. "We have been observing them, but nothing interesting has come up yet."  
"Oh...well...okay...I can watch the Sand Village. But what kind of mission is it Orochi?"  
"I will tell you later on, when you come to play a big role in it. As of now, all you can do is watch the Sand Village, particularly the Kazekage. Deidara should be checking up on you weekly so you can give him your reports." Orochimaru acted almost secretively, but irritating him wouldn't do me any good, so I decided not to pursue the subject.  
"Um...alright...I will keep an eye on the Kazekage." Well, I don't know how I'm going to do that. You can't just waltz up to him and say hi you know. He's probably got some body guards or secret service or something to keep all the people from bombarding him with their common lives. "But what am I supposed to do in the Sand Village? I don't know anyone and I don't have any money or anything." I frowned because all that I had just said was true.  
"Well, the money part can be easily arranged, as for the friends part, you are a very amiable person so I think you will be able to meet some new people in no time." Zetsu's white half smiled cheerfully. Leave it to his good side to make me feel better.  
"Well, okay." I said, unsure of the whole situation. Personally, I liked vacations, but the womanly instinct within me said that no one would be able to tidy up the house while they were gone, so I felt compelled to stay.  
"That's a good girl. Don't I always know what's best for you?" Orochi grinned a cat-like grin and gave me a pat on the head. "Also, while you are on your break, I don't want you coming back here. Understood?"  
"Yes Orochi." I sat up and gathered up all of the empty bowls and dirty chop sticks and dumped them into the sink. I didn't want to wash them now, because I had so much to discuss with Orochimaru. There was so much that I didn't understand.  
"Orochi, Itachi won't be visiting me will he?" I swallowed hard. Next in line beside Master Sasori on my Evil Meter was Itachi Uchiha. Unlike Master Sasori, he didn't have a good reason for being the way he was. When he was home, he would stalk me throughout the day even when I was mostly about the house and he would stare at me with his Sharingan. Freaky. He would ask me certain questions and talk to me like he was all that by describing his previous missions and what not. Thankfully, I always had Zetsu to rescue me or else I would have died quite some time ago from his incessant bragging.  
"Of course he will." Orochimaru's eyes squinted as another wide smile crossed his face. "Why? You don't like him do you."  
I shook my head slowly, as to not offend anyone at the table who might think differently of my opinion. "He is kind of creepy, Orochi. He always stares at me. He watches me every day too." I explained. Now that I had thought of it, I had never brought up Itachi to anyone in fear of getting killed by him.  
"I see. I can talk to him about that I suppose. Anything else?" Orochi folded his hands and set his elbows on the table. It seemed like he was trying to make my upcoming vacation as least stressful as possible, so I didn't hesitate to answer.  
"Well, Kisame is still leaving holes in the wall and I got another one to patch up still. Itachi hasn't been following the chore schedule that I had made either. Besides needing to get a new look, Tobi needs to build some back bone. He gets offended so easily." Apparently we had been left alone at the table, for it was Master Sasori's bed time and he didn't want to sleep a minute too late in fear of ruining his dreams. As for Zetsu, it was time for the hourly watering of his ferns and Deidara had repositioned himself on the couch to read his novel.  
"Wow, it seems like you really do have your hands full around here." Orochi and I chuckled and then became silent when we heard Deidara begin to snore. Unlike everyone else, Zetsu slept in an enormous Venus fly trap outside because once before, he had accidentally spread an infections pollen which gave poor Orochi rashes for weeks. As for Master Sasori, we could here him shuffle around the house during the night and that would normally keep us awake for he had a knack for sleep talking.  
"Yeah, tell me about it." I replied sarcastically. "So, what's the Sand Village like?" I yawned lazily. It was only seven but I felt so sleepy for some reason.  
"Well, it's better than the Leaf Village that's for sure. It's pretty quiet around there but the people are pretty friendly. The architecture is the best part, at least that's what I think." Orochimaru was reminiscing and when he did this he usually waved his hands around to reenact the moment.  
"Sounds pretty cool. Did you meet anyone interesting?" By that I meant if he had met a girl, for I always thought my guardian to be someone of a kind nature. Sometimes I did wonder why he was still single, but truthfully I didn't know how old he was because I never had been able to muster up the courage to ask him.  
"No, I am not really a people person." Orochi replied glancing over to Deidara whose snores became extremely loud and echoed throughout the house. "I swear, we should stuff him with his own clay."  
I gave him a quick smile, "Yeah, seriously. So how will I know the Kazekage if I see him?" I had no idea what the heck I was looking for. Probably some old coot with a foot long beard and a funny Confucius-like face.  
"He will be wearing a white robe and a hat bearing the symbol of the Sand Village on it." Orochi said. "It's getting pretty late, and I am very tired. So, if you excuse me, my dear, I think I will retire." And with that, he rose and disappeared into the shadows of the hall. Odd, he didn't even give me a hug or anything, I thought. Strange...  
I stood up and walked towards Deidara and observed the drool that was dripping onto his nice robe. I removed his sandals and folded a napkin neatly on his chest as to not have the drool soak any further into the beautiful coat that I had just pressed yesterday. I plodded into the hall and heard Master Sasori shifting about as usual in his room, muttering to himself on how he can possibly cleanse this disrespectful generation. I entered my room and plopped on my bed. It was kind of nice being a girl, I had my own room and my own things, but I definitely did not have my own life. I had to take care of my family, and that for me seemed enough for a life's purpose, but the adventure that awaited me in the Sand Village was sure to be an awesome experience.


	2. Chapter II : Breakfast Time!

**Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. :3**

**Well, Monica's starting her vacation, but it appears it's not off to a good start. The Akatsuki are at breakfast and are acting far from civilized. What will Monica do?**

**Vacation  
A Not So Good Start**

My alarm went off five and it was still fairly dark outside. I rubbed my eyes and sat up sleepily as I dipped my feet into my fuzzy slippers and walked out into the kitchen. I had about an hour before Master Sasori would get up for his breakfast and I was definitely in no mood to be yelled at. The flipping of the pan cakes was interrupted my Orochimaru who had grabbed the pan from my hand and flashed me a smile, "No work for you today. It's your vacation remember?"  
I must've been extremely tired today for my apron still hung on the wall and I didn't even protest when Orochi sat me down on the couch and made me all comfy and cozy. Deidara was awake too, for the couch was vacant and by the looks of the rug, Tobi was home too. Tobi had this thing with the shag rug that we had in the living room. He was completely obsessed with the fluffy fibers and would occasionally sleep on them from time to time. I yawned and kicked off my slippers as Orochi wrapped me in a blanket, "How does Sasori like his pancakes?"  
"Two stacked evenly with butter and no syrup." I yawned once more before my eyes shot open when I saw Kisame. I sat up quickly and stomped out side, "Kisame! Get over here now!" I tapped my foot on the ground, waiting impatiently for his illogical explanation on the how another crack had somehow managed to appear on the wall.  
"Monica, it was an accident I swear!" He began explaining as he set his heavy sword down. Any other day I would have heard him out, but after listening to the same excuses over and over again, I've come to the conclusion that he purposely lies to me.  
"Kisame, come inside. Breakfast is ready." Orochi called, just before I was about to lop off his head. "And don't bother Monica, she's on vacation."  
It then occurred to me that Itachi was home also, and I wanted nothing more than to avoid him. But frankly, I knew how impossible that was, for he would somehow end up finding me. I rushed back into the house, jumped onto the couch and hid under the blankets. Like that would do me any good.  
"Hey Monica." An all too familiar voice greeted me.  
"Hi, Itachi." I managed to say his name without having an insult following it. Amazing.  
"Why are you hiding under a blanket?"  
"Because I want to."  
"Well, breakfast is ready, so come on out. Don't you want to see me?"

"No."  
I didn't hear a reply and thankfully he had given up on his pursuit to acquire my attention. The quiet only lasted about two sweet seconds then all hell broke loose when Orochimaru had set a mile high stack of pancakes at the table. Immediately weapons clashed, glares and insults were exchanged as well as a few punches as the group fought over who gets first dibs on the steaming hot pancakes. Unable to rest, I kicked the blanket off and marched over to the rowdy bunch that was too busy beating the crap out of each other to even notice me stealing a flap jack. I gave the fight about ten minutes before the guys simmered down and as usual Tobi was at the bottom of the dog pile.

"Get off of me!" whined Tobi, his swirly mask somehow still intact after the beating it received from Kisame. The mass of bodies, shifted to and fro, each person trying to untangle themselves from the other. Suddenly my eyes widened when I spotted a miniature clay bird tumbling down through the pile of people. "Deidara no!" I yelled, attempting to seize the bird and chuck it out the window. I skidded to a halt as the ceramic bird, just inches away from the ground let out a deafening chirp before it detonated. I hurled myself behind the couch as the explosion sent the guys flying across the room and smashing into the wall nicely blackened and charred. The roof had yet another gaping hole in it as well as the floor and half of the table. Cautiously, I poked my head out and examined the full extent of the damage, which wouldn't be completed until Master Sasori had given us his opinion on it. It was nothing that couldn't be fixed, but I felt compelled to repair it for this was my going to be my last day here for who knows how long. My head turned to see the gang recovering from the brawl, and to my surprise no one continued the fight for the pancakes. Maybe because there were no pancakes. At least not anymore. All that remained of the delicious stack was a mound of soot and a few blackened crumbs that managed to survive the blast.  
"You idiot! Look what you did?" Orochimaru fumed as he clocked Deidara over the head with the skillet. The blond coughed out a black puff of smoke as he received many death glares from his companions now turned enemies.  
"I'm sorry, guys hmm. I didn't mean to pack in that much power hmm." Deidara shrugged and gave the others and apologetic look. Zetsu, his white half blackened by soot was now angry and Kisame's gleaming white incisors were bared.  
"Now you ruined our breakfast!" Itachi growled while attempting to sit up. "Not to mention that we have to clean this all up now!"  
Speaking of cleaning up, I was beginning to sweep the ash out the door while they all continued to push Deidara around. Out of all days, I thought. Except for the hole, the ground was shining again and my attention switched to all of the furniture that had either been burned or blown over. I walked casually over to the table and examined the huge chunk the explosion had taken out of it. Well, it wasn't anything that couldn't be repaired, but I wasn't going to fix it now. I sighed heavily as I summoned up some mud to patch up the floor and the roof. It wouldn't hold for very long, but it would last until we got out of here. I was hoping that I could convince Orochi to find a new hideout since this one reached it limit about three years ago. I examined the appliances and thankfully none had been obliterated, so I proceeded to make more pancakes. In a matter of minutes, I whipped a new batch and set the stack down on the table.  
"Boys! Breakfast!" I yelled over the commotion. Leaving Deidara, bruised and beaten, the rest of the group ran to the table and crowded for a seat. It was like feeding a pack of hungry wolves.  
I evenly distributed the hotcakes to each person, and left two for Master Sasori who surprisingly hadn't been awakened by the explosion or the mini earthquake. I let out another sigh as I collapsed onto a cushion and nibbled on a pancake. However, they didn't dig in like they always did, instead they all held there heads down when Orochimaru's glare had fell upon all of them.  
"Monica is supposed to be on vacation and you guys just ruined her day! All of you should be ashamed of yourselves." Orochi hissed at them though he knew that this was as much his fault as everyone else's. After that, breakfast commenced in a nicer more peaceful way; even Itachi was willing to share the maple syrup with the others. It was a miracle. One by one they began apologizing to me and I gave them all a smile, "Don't worry about it. After all, I'm not gonna have one of these days in a long time considering that all of you will be gone."  
"We'll visit you though." Tobi said as he lifted his mask to take a bite of his pancake. "Hey, Kisame stop hogging the syrup."  
"Sorry," Kisame said while observing his syrup drenched pancakes. "Don't use it all, there's not much left."  
"I wonder why." Itachi rolled his eyes.  
"Hey shut up." Kisame replied. "I can use as much as I want to. You're the one who usually hogs it all. Heck, I've seen you drink it straight out of the bottle."  
"I can't put up with you two arguing this early." Zetsu moaned and covered his head with his enormous Venus fly trap.  
"Hey I said pass the syrup!" Tobi demanded and held his gloved hand out.  
"I'll give it to you when I want to!" Kisame roared as he continued to soak his pancakes.  
Deidara squeezed between Kisame and Itachi and helped himself and his palms to some flap jacks. "Kisame, just give it to him hmm. You don't exactly need it hmm."  
"I'm sick of both of you," Orochimaru whispered through a mouthful. "Give it to me." A snake shot out from his sleeve and latched onto the bottle of maple syrup.  
"I haven't had any yet!" whined Tobi.  
"Oh shut up!" Itachi pulled Tobi's mask forward and released it. A horrible thwack sound echoed in the room and I fought to contain my laughter.  
"Ow that hurts." Tobi drew a pair of kunai and hurled them at Itachi, who effortlessly dodged. The knives sliced through Orochi's snake and the syrup went flying out the window.  
"You idiot!" Orochi withdrew his bleeding arm, unsheathed his sword and accidentally lopped off Deidara's single bang.  
"Ai!" the blond shrieked and watched his hair fall into his lap. "Die Orochimaru hmm!" He chucked some gooey clay at Orochi who held up Kisame as a shield. The clay splattered all over the shark man's face and he drew back scratching at his eyes.  
"I'm blind!" He roared as he swung his enormous sword blindly in a dangerous circle. Everyone, including me ducked low, just barely avoiding the blade's slice. The sword clipped off a part of Zetsu's fly trap which let out a deafening screech. Zetsu's black half was now awakened as he leaped from the ground and drew his whip of thorns which he swung at Kisame.  
The lot of them continued to fight once more, until I realized the problem. I left the group there, avoiding a few punches and the swinging of weapons, I walked outside and found a dripping bottle of maple syrup. I picked up the bottle and walked back inside; instantly the fight stopped before anyone could get seriously hurt when they saw the treasure in my hands.  
"You guys, we have about a dozen bottles in the pantry, you know." I set the bottle on the counter and watched the gang race towards the pantry that was just waiting to be ransacked.  
"Wait!" Orochimaru held up a hand. "Let's do this in an orderly fashion please." The rest mumbled amongst themselves. "For Monica, okay?"  
"Sure." Tobi smiled beneath his mask.  
"Yeah, it's the least we could do I guess." Deidara said, still upset about his hair.  
The bottles of syrup were passed down the line of shinobi who then sat at the table when they had acquired their prize. "What is going on out here?" Old Master Sasori complained, his sleeping mask hanging around his neck.  
"Nothing." The gang and I smiled, hoping that he wouldn't noticed the patches in the roof and floor.  
"Okay...then where's my breakfast! It's six o' clock isn't it?" The old man demanded as he shoved Deidara and Itachi apart so he could sit down. I flipped a pair of pancakes his way and wiped the sweat from my brow. It was days like these I was really going to miss.

**Lol. I hope you guys liked reading it!**

**Keep me posted with comments. **

**Comments/Questions/Suggestions? I'm open to all of it!**

**If you want to see something in the story, just let me know!**


	3. Chapter III : Goodbye, Orochi!

**Monica : "So I finally get my own place! Pretty neat! OHHH...I miss Orochimaru-sama." _____**

Chapter 3!

**Vacation  
When Will I See You Again?**

After the chaotic morning had passed, I must've fallen asleep for when I woke up, I found myself getting a piggy pack from Kisame. I yawned lazily and blinked my eyes several times, for the cracks of sunlight beaming down through the trees were awful bright.  
"Kisame, where are we?" I asked sleepily and rested my head down again on his shoulder.  
"We are in the Dark Forest. We've been traveling for about four hours and we should be at the Sand Village in a little while." He replied.  
"Finally awake sleepyhead?" Orochi smiled and gave me a pat on the head.  
"Yeah...kind of." I answered. "Where is everyone?"  
"They left after breakfast."  
"Oh...you can put me down Kisame." I said as I jumped off his back. "Now we can travel a lot faster."  
"Right. Let's go." And with that the three of us went gliding through the trees. I wondered why we were traveling through the forest when we could have just taken the main road, but I didn't think it the right moment to ask. Well, an hour's time in walking was about ten minutes when running at this pace. When we reached the forest edge, I expected a mighty city, but instead I saw an enormous flat plain of desert. Nothing but sand for miles and miles ahead of us. The cool forest breeze died away and was replaced by a blistering wind that blew east.  
"Do we have to cross that?" I inquired, shocked and bewildered.  
"Yes." Kisame replied. "I hate this darn heat. Let's get going."  
The three of us raced across the desert, trying to avoid getting caught in dust devils and possibly quicksand that was just waiting to devour an unsuspecting person. My eyes squinted and in the distance I saw what looked like an enormous wall. Could that be the Sand Village, I wondered. While we were running, Kisame had his umbrella propped up over his head due to the fact that he was like a fish in many ways. What happens to a fish when the sun fries it? It shrivels up and I'm sure Kisame didn't want me to see him like that for in fear of being ridiculed. Orochi's coal black hair had sweat dripping from the ends and I wondered if his fair white skin would get burned from the harsh desert sun. As for me, I considered it a treat. I hadn't gotten a good tan in ages, so I took advantage of the blistering rays and tried to keep up a smile all the way. When we were about half a mile from the enormous wall, Orochi stopped in his tracks and motioned me and Kisame to join him.  
"Monica, this is where we stop and you go on." Orochimaru explained. This didn't make much sense to me, but I nodded slowly anyway. "Here is the key and some directions to your apartment. Inside you will find some money and the necessities you need to get started." My guardian removed a key neatly tucked into a folded piece of paper from his pocket and placed it in my hand.  
"But, Orochi...won't you come with me?" I asked, disappointed and sad. I placed the key into my pouch and let out a sigh.  
"I can't." He placed his hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile. "But I will visit often, I promise."  
"Really?" I tried to return his smile, but only a tear fell from my eye.  
"Really. Here, as a promise, keep this." He lifted the necklace from around his neck and placed it in my hand. I stared down at the gleaming silver serpent entwined with a small ruby that was shaped like a heart. "I will always be with you no matter where you are, and no distance can ever separate our love for each other."  
I wrapped my arms around him and let myself be enveloped in his warm embrace. This was another thing I was going to miss. "Thanks, Orochi." I whispered.  
"Well, then. We must be going. You have a good vacation and be strong okay?" His eyes squinted when another smile spread across his face. This time I gave him a firm nod in return and handed him one of my most treasured trinkets. The other half of my white gold friendship necklace. "See Orochi, you can have the key half that opens the lock that I wear."  
Orochimaru tied the key to his Sound bandanna and admired the sparkle it gave off. "So I will always have the key to your heart?" He kissed me gently on the forehead and gave me another pat on the head.  
"Yes you always have and always will." I replied and gave him one last hug before I ran off, but I skidded to a halt before I got too far. I wheeled around and hugged Kisame also, who cast me a half confused look. I've never ever given him a hug before, so I figured I better give him one now.  
"Bye Kisame! Bye Orochi! I love you!" I sped off across the remaining desert and I heard Orochi's, "I love you too," echo across the plains. I was really going to miss them all, but Orochi the most, because he was like my father to me. I had to be strong though; I couldn't forget my mission, I had to stay focused and I had to muster up enough courage to last me a long time. But right now, the task at hand would be difficult enough I thought as I stood before the mile high wall that apparently was made of sand.  
"Who goes there?" Called a booming voice from above. My eyes squinted as I looked up almost directly into the sun to see a small speck standing on top of the wall.  
"Monica! I am from..." I paused and removed the piece of paper from my pocket to scan the information I was supposed to give the guards. "I'm from the Hidden Rain Village."  
"What's your business here?" The guard shouted.  
"I have recently purchased an apartment in..." I glanced down once more at the paper. "In the southern part of town in the District of the Red Sand!"  
"Is that so?" The person inquired. Quiet settled and I wondered if the guard went to inform the others, or to leave me out here. Suddenly, a hole emerged from the sand wall and at the end of the tunnel I saw a man dressed in uniform motion for me to come in. I rushed through the tunnel at a fast pace in fear of it coming down on me for I was told that the Sand people were extremely unkind when it came to visitors.  
"Let me see your papers." The guard demanded and whipped out a gloved hand. My eyes fell upon a dangerously sharp and heavy looking shuriken that hung from his back like it weighed two pounds. His whole appearance baffled me, but I quickly handed him the paper in fear of being insulted for my horrible staring habits. His face was veiled by a mask, but then it seemed pretty practical since he lived in the desert and that it was no fun to swallow sand during storms. I watched his eyes skim through the paper and then scan me as if I looked like a criminal.  
"Alright. You're good." He thrust the paper back at me, with which I took them back timidly for I was rather afraid of this guy. I walked slowly past him, trying to act as casual as possible and to not run off because his eyes followed my every move.  
"Um, excuse me..." I swallowed hard. "Where's the Red Sand District?"  
"Down that way, then turn left when you see the training school." He replied gruffly.  
"Thanks..." I said as I walked down the streets which were barren compared to that of the Leaf Village. They must've been through a sand storm recently, for there were no vendors out on the sidewalks nor were there kids running around playing there little games. However, I did receive some curious stares from civilians in the windows and I returned them with a smile. My eyes fell to the beautiful building that were also made up of sand, and I wondered how they could get so tall without crumbling. I was also hoping that I didn't look to outlandish or too awe-inspired for I didn't want to be asked a bajillion questions later on. I hit the training school like the creepy guard said and took a sharp left down the street which, unlike the others was crowded with sellers and buyers. It must be the market place. Sweet! There was a good crowd of people wandering about, glancing at what the sellers had to offer them and maybe buying a trinket or two. My eyes were examining all of the strange food that I'd never seen before, but my nose wrinkled when I saw a rack of teriyaki lizard shish-kabob. But who knows, maybe they tasted good. I tried to look not too out of place as I searched for my apartment in the crowded rows of buildings. After a few minutes I found a building that had a "Sold" sign on it and I waltzed happily over there. This must be it, I thought. I tried the key in the lock and to my relief it opened.  
Inside, I found a small kitchen and living room as well as hallway that probably led to my bedroom. Wow, a place all my own! I poked the plush couch that rested against the wall and collapsed in it. I sighed and closed my eyes, relishing the moment of being alone and having my own place. But, I suddenly didn't think it a great idea when I thought of how quiet it would be around here. There would be no brawling or insulting or breaking of furniture. Just me and silence. I sat up and my eyes fell upon a scroll that was sitting upon the low-rise coffee table. I opened and almost cried when I saw a drawing of my family and me next to a message of "We'll Miss You." I strung it up on the wall and smiled once more as I walked towards the kitchen counters where I found an enormous bag of cash. Do I dare peek in and see how much it held? I undid the knot and scooped out a handful of crinkled bills and I couldn't believe my eyes. This was enough to last me a life time! I probably held a years wages for the average joe, but then I thought about how they had acquired the money. It never crossed my mind until now on how my family made their money, but as of now, I could care less!  
I stuck a wad of cash into my pouch, ran out the door and headed for the market place. I wanted to buy anything that caught my eye, and I probably could have, but I didn't think it right to waste my family's money like that. I found myself exploring a small furniture store and bought the most expensive, most comfortable bed there. I even told the shopkeeper that I wanted it delivered and that I was willing to pay extra. Money's evil power was beginning to grip me and it felt pretty good. Across from the furniture store, was a fabric shop where I bought some curtains, sheets and rugs. Everything was going to look top notch even though I lived in a tiny apartment. After I had purchased everything I hired a designer to customize my apartment with the materials I had and that I would pay him double if he could finish it by today. I couldn't believe the look on his face as he raced off to my apartment; apparently he hadn't had any customers in ages. I wondered also if anyone could afford him, besides the rich nobles of course.  
For some reason I decided to stock up on food for at the end of the day, I found my pantry and my fridge stuffed to the brim with all kinds of delicious treats. I was exhausted and truthfully, I wasn't up to exploring the village or stalking the Kazekage, so I walked into to my room to see if the designer had done his job well. And by golly he did. The room matched that of a king's! I had the room painted navy blue with red clouds to match those of my family's robes and the carpet a fuzzy shag to remind me of Tobi. The bed was like my own, except for the down comforter and the silk pillows. The whole rooms theme was based on that of my family that I missed so much and I was hoping, that this place would always remind me of them. I had a miniature garden in the corner in the room for Zetsu and a fish bowl for Kisame. A statue of an owl for Deidara and an army of marionettes hanging from the ceiling for Master Sasori. The carpet beneath my feet would always remind me of Tobi and the iron bed frame of snakes would be for my Orochimaru. Truly it was the most unique room anyone would have ever seen, but to me it felt like home. I dove onto the bed and bounced a few times to my satisfaction, for the mattress I bought was said to be like a trampoline. Closing my eyes and holding Orochi's necklace in my hand I feel asleep and journeyed to the Land of Dreams.

**The most peaceful days of Monica's vacation. Tune in next chapter to see her vacation get seriously ruined by an untimely interruption! :o**


	4. Chapter IV : To the Rescue!

**:3 Next chapter!**

**Monica: "Kankuro! You ruined mah vacations!" 0______o "I actually hug Master Sasori in this one..." *Creepy***

**Vacation  
Interruption**

I unpleasantly awoke to the sound of a million pitter-patters and the nervous yelling of people. My tired eyes fell to the clock which unfortunately read 4:30. I shuffled slowly over to the window and poked my head outside to see a large crowd running over to the hospital. I was usually up at five anyway to fix Master Sasori breakfast, but since he wasn't here I had time to myself. Honestly, I didn't know what to do because I never had any time for any of my needs, but I attempted to make the most of my new life and got dressed. Instinctively I opened the closet, but instead of finding it empty, I found a brand new rack of clothes just waiting to be tried on. A little card hung from one of the kimonos that read, "I hope you like them. Love you always. Itachi Uchiha."  
I folded the card and dropped it into my pocket. "Thanks..." I whispered quietly to myself though I wondered why he had given them to me. Was he trying to be nice? Knowing Itachi, there was always another side to his doings. I selected a casual just above the knee red dress and a comfortable pair of black leggings to compliment the outfit. I searched in the bottom drawers and there I found several pairs of slippers and shoes. I picked a pair of black flats and slipped them on while I simultaneously combed my hair back. I taped my pouch of kunai around my waste and donned my fingerless arm warmers that Orochi had given me last year for my birthday. I was as ready as I would ever be and plus I had nothing else to do so I ran over to the hospital to see what the trouble was.  
I wormed my way through the crowd and managed to get in through the door. I was sandwiched between a sweaty fat guy and a woman who just couldn't stop stepping on my foot. "Summoning Technique..." I whispered as a slimy constrictor poofed from a cloud of smoke onto the floor.  
"Snake!" A woman shrieked and a chain reaction of freaked out people began slamming into each other as they all fled in the direction of their homes. The snake hissed as it chased after many possible snacks who were booking it as fast as they could to their houses. My reptile friend slithered off after the fleeing crowd and I entered the hospital without any further disturbances. I entered a room where I found the most doctors and nurses for I believed that's where I would find what all the commotion was about. In the center of a group of frantic doctors there lay a guy who was having terrible convulsions.  
"Hey, who are you? What are you doing in here?" A nurse asked me while she attempted to shew me out.  
"I think I can help!" I juked her out and ran towards the patient who I observed to be covered in sweat and appeared to be in severe pain. The convulsions ceased and his body went completely rigid as if he had been paralyzed. I had seen this reaction before somewhere. I began to reminisce until it hit me. When Master Sasori had shown me his collection of poisons he tried one toxin out on a poor hare that ended up dying instantly from the same reactions.  
"It's poison..." I whispered.  
"We already know that." A doctor snapped while checking under the patients eye lids. "We just haven't figured out the cure."  
It's because there isn't one, I thought to myself. As far as I was concerned, there weren't any antidotes for his poisons. But why would Master Sasori want to hurt this guy? Well, there were a lot of reasons; maybe this poor soul could've found Master Sasori on one of his bad days. "There is nothing we can do?" I asked the doctor.  
"We can only suppress the pain in hoping he will have a more peaceful death." Another doctor replied sadly as he administered a shot in the patient's arm. No amount of morphine was going to ease the pain. That's not how Master Sasori's poisons worked. They were created to inflict the most devastating pain on its victims without any cure or any medicine. Well, it wasn't my problem if this guy picked a fight with Master Sasori, after all, it's not like I knew him or anything.  
"Where is he?" A blonde girl burst through the doors, her eyes streaming with tears. She shoved the doctors aside and bent over the bed, her eyes scanning over the patient who had grown pale as death was beginning to claim him.  
"Temari, I'm sorry...your brother...there's no hope..." one doctor attempted to explain as he rested a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
"No!" she screamed. "You have to save him!"  
"Temari, I think it's best you leave." A nurse interjected as she attempted to lead the sobbing girl out the door.  
"No...I want to stay here with him..." she choked as she pulled away from the nurse's grasp and ran back to the bed side.  
I had heard enough. I ran out the doors, leaving the doctors confused and the blonde half startled. I didn't know where Master Sasori was, but I needed to get a hold of him somehow because that girl would loose her brother within a day or two and I just couldn't let it happen. I would have felt the same way if one of my family members were in that bed and I somehow felt the need to save that girl from loosing one so close to her. I hastily unlocked my door and scrambled around the room for a pencil and paper. I scrawled a message of urgency and summoned a slender grass snake to play the part of the messenger. The serpent hissed as I chucked it out my back window into the alley and wished it good luck on its journey. I sat at the table for a good hour, trying to think of a way of saving the man and of a speech to give Master Sasori when I found him. Waiting, pacing and resting on the couch, I waited for an hour. A knock interrupted my train of thought and I shifted to the door, unlatched the chain and opened it. At my door was Master Sasori and Deidara, just the people I wanted to see. They wore a black cloak over their robes and their faces were hidden by large straw hats. I showed the two in before I unleashed my fury. After I shut the door and the two sat comfortably on the couch my gave the old man my evil eye.  
"I got your message." Master Sasori croaked. Wow, that was fast, I thought.

"Why did you poison that boy?" I stomped up to him, placing my hands on my hips.  
"He got in my way." Master Sasori replied in a dangerously low tone. I normally wouldn't dare to speak to him this way, but since Deidara was here I was hoping for him to intervene just in case things got ugly.  
"What happened?" I inquired, raising one eyebrow and trying to withhold my screams.  
"Like I said, he simply got in my way." The old lump replied, his voice holding more irritation.  
"Ai, Sasori just give her the antidote hmm. It's obviously what she's after hmm." Deidara interjected as he kicked off his sandals and placed his feet on the table. He quickly took them off when I gave him a look of disapproval.  
"Why do you want to save him?" Master Sasori asked, a peek of interest in his voice.  
"Because...he has a sister and it seems like she'd die without him." I explained. "I felt the need to help her because I don't know what I would do if I found one of you guys in his place."  
"I see..." Master Sasori's eyes began shifting about until he tucked a hand into his pocket. "Here then." He withdrew a vial containing a colorless liquid and dangled it in front of my face. "Take it."  
I snatched it quickly in fear of him suddenly changing his mind and dropped it into my pouch. "Thanks Master Sasori." I kissed him on the forehead and found it to be like everyone else's. His eyes squinted slightly and he was probably smiling beneath that mask of his for I could see Deidara giving him a nudge. I had him tongue tied. Personally, I don't know why I did it. I kind of just did. "Well, you two better be off."  
"What? You don't miss us hmm?" Deidara asked, giving me a frown.  
"No...no...it's just that I got to go back to the hospital!" I replied hastily, hoping that the patient was still alive. "And by the way, I like what you've done to your hair."  
The blond felt the spot where is precious bang had once hung and sighed, "I really miss it you know...Without it I feel empty..."  
Sasori and I chuckled as I led the two out the door. "You two take care of yourselves and be sure to say hi to Orochi for me, okay."  
"Will do hmm." Deidara gave me one last hug and to my surprise so did Master Sasori.  
As they disappeared into the crowd, I could hear Deidara telling the old man that he was going soft. He was right. Never in my life had I dared to get that close to him in fear of getting my head bitten off or something, but deep down inside he was just like everyone else. He had a soft spot and I found it.

**Sorry it was so short. Dx**

**I'll do better next time. Lol.**

**Not a single comment? :o What am I doing wrong?**


	5. Chapter V : The Kazekage!

**Monica does a double take when she sees the Kazekage ain't some old geezer, but a particular young red head.**

**He obviously doesn't trust her, and Monica is absolutely frightened by him. Will the mysterious Kazekage turn out to be a friend or foe?**

***Take a rare glimpse at Kankuro and Gaara's brotherly relationship* Lol**

**Vacation Ended  
The Kazekage: Not What I Expected**

Suddenly reality clicked in and I raced towards the hospital, shoved my way past a few shocked nurses and burst through the doors. The blonde girl was sobbing harder then ever and the doctors were all bumbling on how hopeless it was to try and save him.  
"Pish posh!" I yelled as I shoved one of the snooty doctors aside. I rolled up my sleeves, poured the antidote into my hands and rubbed them together vigorously. Then I placed my hands on the patient's body. "Lemme take care of this." I glared at all of the astounded nurses and doctors who merely looked at me like I was crazy. The girl sniveled as she glanced up, hoping that somehow I could save her brother. "Genesis of Rebirth..." I shut my eyes, summoning my chakra to flow through my hands and shot the greenish beam into the boy's body. Since I had stored up my chakra for days, I probably had an enormous supply built up which would make the healing go by even faster. I had only recently learned this technique from Zetsu who told me that this jutsu would almost completely drain me and that I would need a lot of rest afterward. I was beginning to think he was right, for I felt my strength being drained away as it transferred through my chakra into the patient's body. "Alright...it's done..." I opened my eyes slowly and found to my delight the boy's breathing had returned and his cheeks were filled with color. His eyes blinked once or twice before he sat up and studied the room. It seemed he had absolutely no pain left and that the poison had been completely destroyed.  
"Temari?" the boy asked, staring at the crying blonde in the corner.  
"Kankuro!" she rose to her feet and tackled her brother on the bed. I don't think I've ever seen a more suffocating hug. "You're all right." She sobbed as tears began to flow from her eyes.  
"Yeah...of course I am." he replied.  
"You idiot! Don't give me such a scare like that!" The blonde then bopped him on the head with her enormous fan. "I almost had a heart attack!"  
"Ow! It's not like I faked it geez!"  
The two continued to argue like siblings do as I was questioned by all of the astonished doctors on my ninjutsu. I explained to them that I had learned the technique from an old friend and would be willing to help anyone other patients with incurable diseases. I didn't want to go any further into telling who my old friend was because truthfully no one was supposed to know about my family. I thought it was strange but I decided to obey Orochi's orders anyway.  
"Hey, how can I ever thank you?" The blonde girl gave me a powerful embrace and nearly crushed me.  
"No need." I replied.  
"Well may I at least know your name?" The girl asked. "Hey Kankuro, this is the girl that saved you with her jutsu."  
"I'm Monica from the Village Hidden in the Rain. And you are?" I inquired, hoping that she would become my first new friend here.  
"Temari and this is my brother Kankuro. So, where'd you learn that jutsu? I've never seen anything like it before."  
"Nice to meet you both. Well, let's just say an old friend taught me."  
"Oh...well, what brings you to the Sand Village? I heard the Rain is such an awesome place so why would you want to leave?"  
"Well, I purchased an apartment here and I just needed some vacation time, that's all."  
"Really? But why would you go out of the way to save my brother? I mean, it's not like you knew him or anything, he was just a complete stranger to you." Temari asked, as if she was suspicious of me.  
"Well, he needed help and I wouldn't be able to bear it if someone close to me was in the same position. Besides, it wasn't too much trouble." I whispered as I almost fell forward. Temari caught me and carefully helped me up. Clearly this justu had taken its toll on me and all I wanted to do now was sleep forever.  
"Looks like you've used up a lot of chakra. Hey, you useless nurses get her some water and you doctors over there go help out some other patients. Kankuro's been cured no thanks to you guys." snapped Temari. She would make a great friend, I thought as I took a sip of refreshing water. She was the headstrong type and I needed that right now.  
"I'm fine." I replied as I leaned up against the wall and pushed my bangs back.  
"Hey, so...um...thanks for saving my life...I definitely owe you one." Kankuro said this words to me like he's never talked to another girl in his life. More importantly he seemed like the type that had refused to receive help from another.  
"Welcome..." I answered as he plopped down onto the bed and pulled the sheets over him as if he felt exposed. "So you guys are brother and sister?"  
"Yeah and we have another..." Temari was cut short by a person bursting through the door followed by the creepy guard that I had met earlier.  
"Temari...where is he?" A red headed boy asked, obviously scanning the room for Kankuro.  
"Gaara...he's over there." Temari said solemnly as she motioned over to the bed where her brother lay there, his eyes closed and body motionless.  
"Is he..." The stranger asked as he walked over to the bed side and studied Kankuro with sad eyes.  
"Yes, he died just a few minutes before you got here..." The blonde began fake-crying as she placed a hand on the red head's shoulders who also averted his gaze to the rising sun outside. He knelt down close over Kankuro's face and studied his features while whispering a prayer. "I hope he rests in peace."  
"I can't bro if I'm still alive!" Kankuro replied as he kissed the red head's nose. The stranger flew back, wiping his face in disgust.  
"How many times have I told you not to do that? So help me, I'll really make sure you're dead this time..." And with that, the red head began to strangle the crap outta Kankuro who was turning interesting shades of purple.  
"Gaara, put your brother down!" Temari ordered. "He is still recovering ya know and we don't want him keeling over on us at the moment."  
"Tch...he isn't worth it anyways." The red head sighed and set Kankuro down who recently had just been coiled by ropes of sand. "So...what idiot of a doctor do I have to award for saving my beloved brother?"  
"That's her." Temari pointed at me and his ominous looking eyes seemed to weigh me down. I stood up as straight as possible, hoping to make yet another friend, but something told me I didn't want this guy as one. Well, beggars can't be choosers right?  
He walked over towards me and studied me like a book, occasionally circling once or twice before it started to get on my nerves. "I've never seen you around here before..." his voice was low and I could barely hear it. "Where are you from and what are you doing here?"  
"My name's Monica..." I stammered. "I'm from the Hidden Rain Village..." I felt very uncomfortable as he began undressing me with his eyes and then he stopped right in front of me.  
"Really? And why would you leave that beautiful village to come here?" His face was unbearably close to mine and the hairs stood up on the back of my neck as I backed up against the wall.  
"'Cause I...I bought an apartment here...and I wanted...to take a vacation..." I was hoping he wouldn't discover I was lying. He neared closer to me, a suspicious look on his face. I looked down, trying to avoid his gaze but he lifted my head up gently with his hand, "I don't buy that...but for now I'll let you go since you saved my brother..."  
And with that, he strode out the door, the creepy guard behind him. I let out a huge sigh of relief, he's on to me, I thought. But how? "Who was that?" I asked Temari bewildered.  
"That's our little brother, the Kazekage." Temari smiled. "I think he likes you."  
"That's the Kazekage?!" I collapsed on the floor, trying to match my idea of an old man with the guy who just walked in here. "And he's your little brother?"  
"I know there isn't really a resemblance between us...but yeah."  
"It's because of the no eyebrows thing." Kankuro folded his arms.  
"You didn't have eyebrows either, Kankuro, so you shouldn't be talking." Temari snorted.  
"Well, so what? I have them now don't I?" he replied, pointed at things above his eyes which were knitted in irritation.  
"I'd love to watch you two argue, but the sun's rising and I got a lot of work to do." I was so used to saying this, that I didn't even realize that the ten trouble makers I usually have to deal with were gone. "I'll catch up with you guys later okay?"  
"Um...okay, then you can tell us all about the Hidden Rain!" Temari smiled, but I didn't return it as I walked out the door. I had no idea what the heck I was going to tell her, hopefully I could make most of it up and they'd probably believe me considering the fact that they hadn't been to the Rain Village either. My stomach began rumbling, however, and it decided that it was time for some chow, and I agreed with its complaints as I marched out of the hospital in search of food.

**So what'd ya think? :P**

**Opinions? Opinions?**


	6. Chapter VI : Naruto and His Ramen

**A serious filler chapter. It was seriously fun to write though. **

**This is for some Naruto and ramen fans out there!**

**The Strange Ramen-Loving Blond Ninja of Konoha  
Brief Intermission**

It was around 6 and at this time I would normally go out looking for breakfast, but today and the rest of how long I was supposed to be here, I had to myself from now on. I know this is strange, but getting used to free and choreless days was very difficult for me. I waltzed down to the plaza and found that the Sand was already very much alive. Most of the crowd in the market was composed of women purchasing food for the day to make breakfast with. Their husbands, most of them probably shinobi were already up and at 'em to wherever ninjas go during the morning hours. Perhaps I could take a visit to the training school, I know I could definitely meet new people there. But, my stomach argued with me, so I took a seat at one of the ramen stands, that was very similar to that of the Leaf's.  
"Hey there." A chubby man greeted me from behind the counter. "What can I get you?"  
"Um...just a bowl of ramen and vegetables would be nice...and maybe some rice on the side." I smiled, attempting to hold in my laugh at the man's bouncing belly.  
"Ew...vegetables!" I heard a voice from the corner exclaim. "How can you eat that stuff?"  
"Hmm?" I turned my head to see a blond haired freakazoid looking ninja staring at me in disgust. I also observed the mile high tower of empty bowls that were neatly stacked on the counter in front of him.  
"I mean vegetables are gross. How can you down that stuff?" He whizzed over on the stool beside me and inspected me like I was a bowl of ramen.  
"Um...they're really good for you and besides, some of them are pretty good." I replied flicking his forehead. "Keep your distance pal."  
"Ow." the blond ninja complained. "Well, I don't see why the heck anyone would eat that stuff when there's chicken around."  
"Ew, chicken." I stuck my tongue out in disgust. "Now that stuff is gross."  
"Are you crazy? It's the most wonderful thing in the whole world!" He envisioned a pile of teriyaki chicken floating in the air and he probably would've eaten the invisible platter if I hadn't smacked him first.  
"No it's not." I replied. "Besides, if all you eat his meat and that ramen stuff you really will die ya know." My steaming ramen bowl was presented to me and I sipped a noodle from the contents. "Very good, but not as good as the Leaf's."  
"Hey I'm from the Leaf Village!" the blond ninja shouted. His voice was irritably loud, and it seemed that it would always be stuck in my brain forever.  
"Really?" I answered, half-interested.  
"Yeah! It's really great isn't it?!" He began rambling on about some Hokage junk and a perverted sensei and some chick named Sakura while I was chowing down on my breakfast. His voice seemed to echo throughout the stall and I was wondering if the chef was going to kick him out, but seeing the amount of ramen that this guy could consume he probably wouldn't. In fact, I wouldn't doubt it if he was this guy's best and favorite customer.  
"Do you have a name to go with that voice of yours?" I asked, finishing the last of the ramen.  
"Yeah it's Naruto Uzumaki!" He grinned widely, revealing a huge set of pearly whites. "What's your name? And what part of the Leaf are you from? 'Cause I've never seen you around there before."  
"The name's Monica and I'm not from Konoha. I've only been there once...and the only good thing about that dingy place is the food." I replied, moving on to the steamed snow peas.  
"Dingy? It isn't dingy!" He shouted as if hurt by my remarks. "It's nicer than this place!"  
"Tell me about it...you get sand in your slippers everywhere you walk. Home was better then this." I whispered.  
"Say, where are you from?" Naruto asked, poking one of the snow peas and retracting his hand like the vegetable had stung him.  
"From the Hidden Rain Village..." I replied. I wasn't too scared about telling Naruto anything; he didn't seem like the type that would pry into personal business unlike the Kazekage, whom by the way I was told to stalk.  
"Sweet! You definitely need to take me there sometime!" He yelled. "Oh crap! I'm late! I gotta go! Nice talking to you Monica!" He vanished in a puff of smoke as fast as the ramen that disappeared in his bowl.  
He already assumed us to be good friends. Strange...what made him think I was going to take him to the Hidden Rain? Well, I had only been in the Sand for a day and I've already made a couple friends, and hopefully, the Kazekage was one of them. I didn't want to be on his bad side, but it didn't seem that I was starting off on the right foot with him; well I assured myself that it was all his doing and not mine, after all, he didn't seem very thankful.

**Naruto's a serious carnivore. Does this have something to do with his bijuu? :o**


	7. Chapter VII : Monica vs Kazekage

**Monica is seriously annoyed by the Kazekage. He oftens looks down on her, but I think that's just the way Gaara is. xD**

**Does the Kazekage have a secret to hide? Or does he act that way all the time? **

**Monica: "The Kazekage is so weird..." 0.o**

**The Kazekage  
Training Begins**

Well, now that I was done with my breakfast I made my way through the sea of women to the training school, which apparently wouldn't start its classes till about eight. So what if I was a hour an a half early?  
I walked out onto the training grounds and observed a numerous amount of weapons that were laid out neatly on a table that sat beside a wall. I observed the star shaped shuriken and stroked the top of it only to see a beautiful shine glimmer off it. Nice, I wondered if they let their students practice with real weapons. Maybe it was some kind of tournament thing. My eyes focused on an intricately ornate scimitar that sat on the edge of the table, beckoning me to handle it. Orochi had taught me some basic moves with his blade, the Grass Long Sword, on how to handle it and the advantages of the weapon and such. I grasped the silvery topaz hilt of the scimitar and observed the runes on the blade, they were of some ancient language that probably no one could decipher anymore. I took the stance of the crane and stabbed lightly at the air, all the while practicing my footwork, which I had to admit, needed much work since the last time Orochi and I had a practice session. Slicing at a falling leaf, I discovered to my delight that I probably hadn't lost my touch since the poor thing fell to the ground in ribbons. Suddenly I felt a presence behind me, and instinctively I whirled around and delivered a death blow to the neck that was sure to have killed anyone.  
The blade, inches away from my intruder's neck was blocked by sand which practically enveloped the sword all the way down to the hilt, just above my hand. "Aren't you a little early?" The Kazekage questioned, the sand releasing its grip on the sword and continued to slither around him, like an overly protective dog. He didn't even flinch! Let alone blink! I thought in amazement. He stood there, impassively awaiting my answer until my mind finally comprehended what just happened. Well, he's gotta be the Kazekage if he's able to do that.  
"Well, um...I was just...practicing..." I replied, the sword falling to my side as well as my eyes, once again trying to avoid meeting his gaze.  
"Well then...I suggest you stop unless you want to hurt yourself." he replied flatly, folding his arms and looking away.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped. "Didn't you see me slice that leaf to shreds? I'm pretty good if you ask me..." I folded my arms and he glanced at me through the corner of his eye.  
"Where did you learn moves like that anyway...the Rain doesn't use scimitars as their main weapon..." he inquired, facing me, glancing first at the sword, then at me.  
"My master...he prefers to remain anonymous..." I whispered. "Besides...what would you know? You use sand to fight apparently."  
"And?" the Kazekage scooped sand from the ground and formed it into a wave like blade. "I prefer to use the Hidden Rock's Kris sword if my battle resulted in a physical fight. Besides...the sword isn't the weapon for you...it doesn't seem to balance you out."  
"Well, we'll see about that, Kazekage...fight me. No jutsus involved, just strength." I raised the scimitar above my hand, and took my stance.  
"If you insist...let's see what your master has taught you." He took the surprising position of a loose-handed warrior, as if he was purposely showing me that he was letting his guard down.  
The only disadvantage that I have is that his sword is double-edged and mine isn't but his is made of sand, so it shouldn't be like a real blade right? I charged at him, forgetting that it was a practice fight and swung swiftly once more at his neck. But, the Kris came up unnaturally fast as if it predicted my strike and parried my blow. He returned a swing, that just barely missed the bridge of my nose and sliced off a tip of my bang. Close, I thought. My blade, being curved like a sickle served as an advantage, but the short hilt could be a problem as I sped once again towards him, his face still expressionless. I threw him a combo of blows, but he parried each one, not even counterattacking. I don't understand, I thought...It always worked when Orochi did it, why won't it work when I did it? Maybe because I lacked refinement, as the Kazekage had said. I fought the fact that he was probably right and that I really did need some work, so I faked a blow to his shoulder and swung back on my heel delivering a series of strikes in the shape of snake throughout his body. "Strike of 1000 serpents!" I cried as I bounded back in front of him to examine the damage. Not a single one hit him, as far as I could see, but then there was no way he could've blocked all of them...I was right. There was a small tear in his side, but when I didn't see any blood, my eyes widened. It was a direct hit. How is he not bleeding?

**I know it's short. :( But more will be up soon! I promise!**


	8. Chapter VIII : Swords and Sand Armor

**Monica vs. The Kazekage. :o Unfortunately, she's no match for him...but he's got something up his sleeve?**

**And what's with him becoming her sensei? Is there something behind his plans?**

**Monica's got to put up with the Kazekage and his strangeness for now, but there's something she see in him that's just quite charming.**

**The Kazekage  
Swords and Sand Armor**

"You finished?" he asked, rolling his eyes.  
"No!" I cried, contemplating my next move. There was one other trick I had up my sleeve, but I was told not to use it, for it would cause much pain to the user. Plus this was only a practice fight, but he was making fun of Orochi so I felt the need to use it. "Alright here I come!"  
Just as I was about to swing, I made sure he let his guard up and the second he did, I delivered a crippling blow to his right knee. But I didn't hear the snapping sound I should have heard when the move was supposed to shatter his knee cap. Instead he merely flinched and unexpectedly he swung defensively at my sword arm, but knowing this to be the perfect move that my victim should deliver, I vanished and elbowed him just in the rib cage, right at the pressure point. That too didn't make the nice bone crunching noise, but the final move of this combo was the killer one, a supposed death blow that was used on the opponent that was supposed to be on the ground in pain, with a broken rib cage and a shattered knee cap. However, I had to make an adjustment since he was still standing so instead of aiming for the neck, I sliced at his temple which caused my wrist to almost snap for it was needed to spin almost all the way around in order to carry out the adjusted final move. He parried my blow with the hilt of his sword and with a single move he disarmed me, causing my scimitar to fly several feet away and plunge blade first in the ground.  
"How?" I asked, clutching my wrist. "How did you?"  
"Simple...I predicted your moves...and like I said, the sword isn't the weapon for you..." he replied flatly, melting down his Kris back into sand again and walking toward me. "Those moves of yours...they were too advanced for your skill...you must've had a great master."  
"Yes, I did..." I snapped, and winced as my wrist crackled. "But...how are you not hurt? I made at least three direct hits!"  
He lifted his shirt up just barely enough for me to see a cracked piece of what looked like porcelain that was falling from his side. It looked like I had punched glass, for many cracks spread throughout the rest of his body and looped all the way around to his back. It looked like his skin was falling off, but it was replaced by sand. Was he made of sand, I wondered. "It's called Sand Armor...you barely even touched me. However, you've come close to penetrating it with that combo of yours. I take it you learned that from your master?"  
"Yes...I did..." I whispered, looking up at him, trying not to show envy of his skill.  
"But, that move comes with a price, doesn't it?" he was now close to me once more, his eyes searching mine, as if looking for an opening. "You're hurt aren't you?" he inquired, barely a hint of concern in his voice.  
"It's nothing that won't heal." I replied smugly. But I looked up in shock as he took my arm and examined my wrist. His touch was cold, unlike the desert heat and I shivered slightly.  
"What is it?" he asked, a little worried as he released my arm.  
"Ow..." I exclaimed as I clutched my wrist. "Nothing nothing...it's just that your skin is so...cold..." I whispered, hoping that I hadn't offended him. He grabbed my hand more carefully this time, trying to avoid pressing against my broken wrist and continued to examine it, pushing slightly on my forearm with his thumb  
"Oh...well...it's definitely broken..." He said dryly. He began to press up my forearm and finally up my shoulder but I convinced myself that he wasn't just searching for some more broken joints so I whipped my hand back but regretted it as I grimaced from the sharp pain in my wrist.  
"Thanks...I think I already figured that out." I snapped, holding my wrist tenderly and thinking of how the heck I really was going to heal myself. "Besides, I thought you said that we weren't supposed to use any jutsus in our duel! You cheated!"  
"I'm the Kazekage...I'm allowed to cheat..." he remarked. "Now let me see your arm." He grabbed my wrist gently and swirled sand around it, forming a sand cast. It constricted around my wrist firmly and he placed his hand on the cast while whispering words of a healing jutsu. He wasn't concentrating too hard, for his eyes were still transfixed on mine. There was something spell binding about them, even though he did lack eyebrows and had enormous bags. "Alright..." he whispered and peeled the sand from my arm and revealed a repaired wrist. To my delight I wiggled it around and flexed my fingers and discovered that everything was as good as new. "Better?"  
"Yes...thank you..." I replied, throwing him a semi-evil glare. "You still cheated though."  
"Fine...the next time we fight, I won't use my Sand Armor. What's it to you if you win or lose anyway? It's just a practice battle." He said to me as I walked towards the table of weapons.  
"I want to win so I can prove to my Master that I can become part of..." I stopped myself just in time.  
"Part of what?" he inquired, standing beside me, his eyes not on the shiny weapons, but on me.  
"Part of the family..." I whispered. Truthfully, I was part of the family, but I didn't have the privilege of going out on missions with them because they said I wasn't strong enough yet. I felt the need to become stronger so I could prove that I had earned the right to be part of the clan, able to clean and cook as well as fight.  
"What? Your master didn't approve of your skills? I can see why..." He folded his arms and I shot him a death glare.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" I snapped, irritated, my eyes flaring with anger.  
"You need some more practice with hand to hand combat and if your jutsu is as bad as your swordsmanship, then you are definitely going to need a lot of work." He replied coolly, unaffected by my anger.  
"Well, then...I suppose you know all about fighting don't you, Kazekage!" I folded my arms and had every intention of seizing the next sharp object I saw and sticking him like a pin cushion.  
"I know more then you...that's for sure." He smirked.  
"Well, I don't suppose you could give me a few pointers then." I rolled my eyes and sighed.  
"Choose a weapon...and I'll see if it suits you."  
"Hmm..." My eyes scanned over the interesting objects and being a girl, the most colorful thing caught eye. It was a steel flail made of tortoise shell that shined like a pretty rainbow in the sun light.  
"No..." the Kazekage whispered.  
I set the whip down without an argument and selected the next prettiest thing I saw. A pair of nun-chucks with red ribbons were beckoning me, and I eagerly grasped them like a crazed treasure hunter.  
The Kazekage shook his head once more and I stopped myself from stamping my foot on the ground. "Then which one is supposed "to balance me out?" I asked, doing the little air quotes sign as I threw him a sarcastic look.  
"Well let's see...you're hasty...short-tempered...and you're just like one of my friends...you hate it when I insult your master and you'd love to punch me right now wouldn't you?" It's like he was reading my mind for I wanted to inflict a huge amount of pain on him. But he continued, "However...let's look at your good points...you're footwork is pretty quick, you definitely have the skill to excel, and I believe your master will one day approve of your existence after I'm through with you. Furthermore, you were kind enough to save my brother and I am grateful for that. So...I think the weapon for you would have to be the chain scythe. It's strike is quick like your temper and powerful like your punch, but at the same time its a gentle weapon used to immobilize the victim with its chain by coiling around the body instead of killing them." He placed the scythe in my hands and he let the weight drop to the ground and I almost fell with it. It probably weighed like twenty pounds at least! I lifted it up in my right hand and grasped the scythe in my left. It definitely wasn't a weapon of my taste, because it wasn't shiny or intricate or anything. It was just a plain ol' scythe.

**Well, she's got a new Sensei, albeit a little strange, and somewhat annoying new sensei, but he's just getting started.**

**Find out how training begins in the next installment of Akatsuki Dream!**


	9. Chapter IX : More Than a Sensei?

**Another chapter up! ^^ Gosh, I love writing this story!**

**Monica's training with the Kazekage right now, but something just doesn't feel right? Is it the way he looks at her? How he stares with those ice blue eyes?**

**Apparently, the Kazekage's got something else on his mind other than training! :o Scandalous!**

**Gaara the Kazekage  
More Than a Sensei?**

"But it's so...ordinary...and heavy..." I protested, wrapping the chain around the handle.  
"Nicer things will come with nicer results in your training. I want you to practice hurling the chain at that post and binding it. I want you to practice until it feels like another part of your body. Now concentrate." He stood back as I approached the wooden post that looked an enormous distance away even though it was only about thirty feet from me. I let the weight drop to the ground with a thud and twirled the chain with all my might, hoping the weight would help the momentum of my swing. It was easier then I expected for within the next few minutes, I found myself whirling the chain around in a nice loop beside me. "Good...now aim to the right of the post and at the right moment jerk it left so the chain can rap itself around it."  
"Alright..." I concentrated hard and with all my strength released the metal weight, but it took me with it, and the next thing I knew I was flying through the air heading straight for the post. "Whoa!" I screamed, but I felt sand catch me in mid air and set me on my feet.  
"Not exactly...but nice try." He said blankly as he watched me reel the chain in. I knew he was laughing at me on the inside, but it wasn't my fault. I had no idea it was going to be that heavy. Then I began to wonder if he did that on purpose just to see me smack my face into the post and make a complete fool out of myself. "I want you to try again...this time, a little slower okay? You were going way too fast."  
I sighed and began twirling the chain around and threw him a questioning look. "Like this?" I asked.  
"Yes...like that, now concentrate on the post and this time...hold your ground. I won't catch you this time around."  
I nodded and once more chucked the weight at the post, but this time I planted my heel in the ground and I only jerked forward instead of soaring through the air. I yanked the weight back and watched to my amazement as the chain coiled itself tightly around the post. "Yes!" I squealed, throwing my hands in the air.  
"Now try that about a thousand more times, and you'll be in good shape." The Kazekage closed his eyes and shook his head. "Besides, you aren't doing it right. You're footwork is all screwed up, and you are way off balance."  
"Fine then, you show me." I snapped the weight back and reeled the chain back in as he walked over to me, his face as emotionless as ever.  
"Okay, I will." He snatched the scythe from my hand and effortlessly twirled the chain around, up over his head and beside him as if to show off. I studied him as he placed his right foot forward and his left behind him, angled slightly to the right as he snapped his wrist and the weight went speeding towards the post. The second before he jerked the weight back, he stepped to the left lightly, and switched his right foot behind him. Unbelievably, the chain snaked itself around the post and actually made indents in it, as the impact snapped the wood. He threw me a smirk, "Like that..." He jerked his hand back and the chain uncoiled itself and he began pulling it in. "Now you try..."  
"Alright." He handed me the scythe and I began to whirl the chain around, but a chilling presence behind me, made me lower it.  
"No...a little higher..." The Kazekage stood close behind me and I could feel his breath on my neck. He placed his left hand on mine, grasping the scythe with it and his other on my right. He raised both of our right arms up, twirling the chain together while the left, with the scythe rested at my side. I felt his foot shift my left leg behind me and he pushed my right leg forward with his body as to get me in the same stance he had instructed me to follow. We were so close together now that there was barely any space between us, and I could feel his breath upon my neck. "Now..." he whispered in my ear. "Strike the post dead in the center." His voice was spine-tingling in a creepy and wonderful way. "I don't know if I can break it though..." I replied, giving him an unsure look, while trying to maintain the speed of the heavy chain.  
"Don't worry, I will help you." He replied, giving me a reassuring look. I had never been so close to anyone before, besides Orochi of course. And it felt very strange, but he was my new Sensei so I guess he was allowed to do this kind of stuff. After all he was just showing me a move.  
"Ready?" he inquired.  
"Uh-huh..." I smiled weakly.  
"Now, relax and move with me. Feel confident in your strike." I felt him inhale deeply and I did so also as I watched out of the corner of my the weight make its last revolution before I hurled it straight for the post. I could hear it whistle through the air at lightning speed and my eyes could barely follow the chain as it headed directly for its target. The instant the weight smashed into the post, it shattered completely and splinters went flying in all directions. Sand reared up in front of me and formed a wall between us and the hail storm of splinters that ended up sinking into the sand instead of into our flesh. Instinctively I still flinched and I felt his arms wrap around me protectively though he knew the sand wall was their to defend us.  
Suddenly, I went into a flashback when I recalled the moment Orochi did the same thing when he rescued me as a little girl from a burning building. I felt his arms wrap around me safely, as embers danced around us and the ceiling began to cave in, but then he brought me to safety and I remembered it as the day my village was destroyed the day when I was saved by a mysterious stranger. I remembered as he lifted me once again in his arms and bounded through the forest, and when I woke up, I found myself in our house, surrounded by other mysterious strangers which I would soon grow up to call family.  
Enveloped in the flashback, I let myself be hugged as I placed my hands on his. "Orochi...how I miss you." I whispered, but then the Kazekage broke the moment and jerked back. He seemed to be collecting his thoughts and I stood there frozen, trying to comprehend the past few seconds.  
"Who's Orochi?" he inquired, folding his arms and taking what seemed to be his favorite stance.  
"He's my master..." I replied, tears falling from my eyes. "I miss him...so much..." I choked as my hand gripped the necklace he had given me. I clutched the silver serpent in my hand and I could feel a hot burning in the ruby heart. Something bad must be going on, I thought. I had never felt this aura before and I feared that Orochi must be in trouble.  
"Oh..." The Kazekage's eyes shifted upward and back to the ground as he placed his hand in his pockets. An awkward silence settled between us; my mind on Orochi and his on who knows what. His pale blue eyes settled on the splintered post and then back at me before he sighed, "You did well today...we'll continue the lesson tomorrow..." He turned on his heel and walked away slowly. "Just keep practicing and you'll get it down in no time." His voice returned to normal, empty and emotionless.  
"Yes, Kazekage, I will..." I replied as I dried my tears.  
"Just call me Gaara." he replied and vanished in a whirlwind of sand.

**Haha! Gaara is amazing.**

**Write me some reviews and tell me what you think! :3**


	10. Chapter X : My Gypsy Grandma

**Another filler, but I promise you this one's entertaining.**

**Monica's stuck in an old gypsy's tent and can't seem to comprehend that every freakin' girl in Sunagakure is after the Kazekage!**

**Monica: "Gaara's a little on the weird side. What does everyone else see in him?" 0______o**

**My New Grandma, a Psycho Old Gypsy  
Brief Intermission**

"Okay..." I whispered. I blushed slightly. Does he like me? I wondered. Maybe Temari was right, or maybe it was just his instinct to protect me from danger. After all I was his student right? A sharp pang in my hands distracted me and as I unclenched my fist, I saw the ruby heart burn a fiery red. I grasped it by the chain now for it was getting way too hot to hold in my hand and I wondered what it meant. Was Orochi in trouble? My other hand went to my silver padlock necklace and somehow I knew I had to find him. But how? I walked slowly out of the training school, all thoughts of Gaara out of my head and wondered just how I was going to find my Orochi. I strolled down the block and found that the crowd in the market had dispersed and the trinket vendors were just barely appearing on the streets. Unfortunately my eyes strayed towards the shiny objects lying on their stalls and I ventured over to one of them, completely forgetting my previous objective.  
"Would a pretty girl like to buy a lovely bracelet?" The gruff vender inquired as he laid out golden band before me. It sparkled in my eyes, but I wasn't much of a gold person, even though it looked beautiful.  
"I was actually looking for something silver..." My eyes skimmed over all of the golden jewelry he had out and I felt tempted to smack my forehead when I read the sign that he was selling only gold jewelry.  
"Can you read?" The scruffy man asked rudely now that he found out I wasn't going to buy anything from him.  
"Sorry." I apologized while restraining to pull out the vender's whiskers. I moved on to another cart a few stalls down and examined the foreign objects that glistened in the sun. Gold must be the metal of choice around here, for barely any silver shown among the jewelry. And the few that I did spot were nothing that interested me, so I quit the stalls and moved onto the shops and tents. A purple and green striped tent towered above the rest and in curiosity I entered it, not knowing what to find. The inside was crowded with strange looking charms and thingamajigs that looked as though they came straight out of an old gypsy's bag. Little bones hung in bunches from the ceiling and a ghastly shrunken head gaped at me. I gasped in alarm at the freaky head and stumbled backwards.  
"Can I help you my dear?" An wrinkled old woman asked.  
"Um...yeah I think." I replied, my eyes glancing over at her. She wore what look like a tattered bride dress and on her head was a laurel made of a variety of sakura blossoms. What struck me as the most odd was the horrid necklace of skulls that hung around her neck. Everything in this shop appeared to be staring at me and I was ready to book it, but something about this place was intriguing.  
"What are you looking for?" she snapped. She was like a cross between a witch and an old fortune teller.  
"I don't really know." I answered because truthfully I had no idea.  
"I carry potions of all sorts. Some for killing...some for healing..." The witch let out a cackle as she clicked around the room in her heels while displaying a numerous amounts of bottles containing interestingly colored liquids.  
"Well...um. No actually. I was..."  
"Ah...perhaps a love potion...I know what girls like you are up to these day." She gave me a hard elbow in the arm and rattled on about something. She apparently loved to talk, or brag for that matter, for she dragged me all around her little hut.  
"Well...what's that supposed to mean?" I asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. What was she getting at?  
"You aren't the first one deary, so don't try playing games with me." She pointed an accusatory finger at me as she struggled to reach a bright pink vial on top of a dusty shelf. I could have reached it for her, but she wasn't really being nice to me right now, so I let her strain her ancient bones into reaching for a shelf that was only about 6 feet high. It was kind of funny to watch too, and I tried my hardest to conceal my laughter.  
"What are you talking about?" I demanded, irritated by my own confusion and her non-straight-forwardness. After several attempts, she magically grew a brain cell and slid a stool over from the corner to aid in her quest for the pink potion. "Aha! Gottcha!" She exclaimed in a shrill voice.  
"You know what I'm talking about!" She snapped. "Every girl these day's have got their eyes set on the Kazekage." The old hag's hair bobbed as she nodded resolutely. "You aren't the first to come crawling in here to buy a potion from me."  
I couldn't believe my ears! I started laughing hysterically until tears were welling up in my eyes, "Are you crazy? The Kazekage!" I wheezed, trying to catch my breath. "I'd think it'd be the other way around! Have you seen that guy lately? Oh man..." I slapped my hand on the counter and continued to laugh uncontrollably. I wiped my eyes and clutched my sides which were sore. I can't remember a time when I laughed so hard. The old woman stared at me with the most queer expression as she set the potion down and waddled over to a stool. She then motioned for me to join her and I reluctantly did so, trying to collect myself from the previous event.  
"You're the first girl I've come across whose ever said that." She said, while pouring tea into two clay cups. "Then again...you aren't from around here are you?"  
"You've got that right." I replied smugly as I swiped the tea cup she handed me. "Besides, what the heck can anyone possibly see in Gaara? I mean he's so...weird." I shook my hand out carelessly, trying to find the right word to describe him.  
"Show some respect and please call him the Kazekage." The old woman replied after sipping a cup of what smelled like peppermint tea. "You young people these days...no manners at all."  
"But he said I could call him by his name." I answered, my eyes lowering to the floor. Taking a sip of the tea, I inhaled another delightful whiff of the mint and found the old lady was staring at me with a surprised look on her face again!  
"Really? Odd...odd...indeed." She whispered something to herself as she refilled her tea cup and offered me a plate of cookies. I generously took a few and began to nibble on a chocolate biscuit as she continued to talk to herself. After I had consumed the delicious treat, she looked up at me, "So you aren't interested in him?"  
"Heck no! What ever gave you that idea?" I asked, folding my arms. "What makes you say that?" I wondered as I munched on another one of the chocolate cookies.  
"Nothing...nothing." The old lady inhaled deeply as she laid back in her chair and it looked as if she was suspiciously hiding something from me. "Besides I can see you are already taken." Her thin hand reached out and clutched my silver padlock necklace. She opened her palm and watched it glisten in the light. "Who holds the key to your heart dear?" Her voice had changed into a more grandmother-like tone for it was soft.  
"My...master." I replied, my eyes falling to the shiny padlock.  
"Oh...I see...trying to keep secrets from me eh? Who is he really?" She also seemed to have the horrible nagging quality a granny has too. "Tell me the truth." She squealed.  
"I'm serious." I sighed and shook my head.  
"Sure sure..." She waved her hand at me in a snooty way. "Fine then don't tell me. I'm sure he isn't as good a choice as the Kazekage though."  
"Listen granny, I don't know what kind of hypnotic spell Gaara's put on this village, but seriously, is everyone around here obsessed with him?" I asked, setting my tea cup down and popping the last bit of cookie in my mouth.  
"Well, you're not, for some strange reason." The old hag rolled her creased little eyes. "So, what are you here for anyway? You've been here for at least 15 minutes and haven't bought anything!"  
"Are you kidding, the day that guy gets a girl is the day I'll buy out your store!" I stood up and glared down at the old woman. "Well, I was on my way out...I got to go visit someone..."  
"On your way out? Ah...why don't you take a long a little souvenir for your friend? I've got a variety of poisonous concoctions that are 50% off just for today." She hobbled over to a cupboard filled with evil looking brews and tossed a few things onto the table.  
"Hmm...I think I will buy a few things." I smiled evilly. Many possibilities swirled into my mind for the uses of the poison potions. I would definitely use one on Itachi and maybe even Deidara...but who knows, it might be nice to have one handy. My eyes scanned over the glowing bottles and then stopped at one that was marked with a cute little skull and cross bones. I grabbed the bottle as well as a few other shiny ones and placed them all on the counter. "How much grandma?"  
"Whatcha got?" The gnarled woman asked in an experienced trader voice.  
"Hmm.." I spread out a few golden coins on the counter and I watched the wrinkled lady hastily gather them up. "You can keep them." I grinned. "I have a lot more at home."  
I slid all of the potions into a paper bag and grandma showed me to the door (or whatever you call the tent opening). "Say, where do you live?" She eyed me as if I had stolen the money.  
"Just down the street in the Red Sand District. And I didn't steal the money okay..." I gave her a look and headed out the door. I suddenly stopped and turned to see grandma watching me leave. "By the way, if all the deranged girls in this village are out to get Gaara, then how come he isn't in a love struck daze? Don't your potions work?"  
"Of course they do!" She flared. "It's just that he always has his brother take a sip of his drink. And I'm sure you can guess what happens next." She and I began to giggle, but when hers turned into a cackle. I ceased my chuckling for I could not match such an experienced evil laugh.  
"Ah, poor Kankuro." I shook my head and continued to stroll down the lane. "See you later, Grandma!" I waved and she returned my gesture before she disappeared in the darkness of her tent.

**Lol. I wish I had a Grandma like her.**

**Next chapter up soon!!!**


	11. Chapter XI : Orochimaru In Trouble?

**Orochimaru's in trouble, and Monica finds herself racing home! What will she find? Is it too late?**

**Find out in this installment of Akatsuki Dream!**

**Searching for Orochimaru  
The Return Home**

I was waltzing down the street in a happy mood swinging the paper bag to and fro in a jolly manner. I was happy to have made a new friend, but my good mood was suddenly cut short when I felt a burning pain near my heart. With my free hand, I fumbled for Orochi's necklace and carefully held it by the chain as I hung it out in front of me. The ruby heart was as hot as ever only now, the glow it gave off started to dim. "Orochi..." I whispered. I just have to find him, I thought as I sped off to my apartment. I hastily opened the door and threw the bag of potions onto the couch. I stuck some kunai in my pouch and hesitantly brought my scythe along. I don't know what good it'll do me, but it was cool to have. And maybe I could practice or something on the way to finding Orochi.  
I slammed my door shut as I raced through the crowd, shoving sluggish fat people aside and hopping over the elderly as I zoomed by. After a lot of evil glares and "Hey watch its" I came to a halt at the gate and where I found myself a victim to the stare of the creepy guard.  
"Hey where are you going little missy?" He asked me in a tone that I didn't particularly care for. He plodded over to me and I shot him a repulsive glance.  
"Do you have any other job besides being creepy?" I folded my arms and turned my head away from him. I suddenly shut my mouth, for I couldn't afford to get this guy in a bad mood as of now. I had to get out of the village somehow and provoking him would give me a one way ticket to eternal imprisonment in this place.  
"Why you little..." He was about to say something filthy, but I don't think he could decide on which word to use for he didn't finish his sentence. Besides, no other word can describe me but perfect.  
"Anyway, I'm heading out to Konoha. So there." I explained, letting out a sigh.  
"What's your business there?" He inquired. "You didn't buy another apartment did you?"  
"No...for your information, I am going on account of Naruto. He said I should take some time to visit there and relax. All I know is it'll be a lot better then this place."  
"Alright, alright. I have no time to deal with you anyway. How long will you be gone?"  
"Um..." I tried to calculate the number of days it would take me to get to Konoha, as not to arouse the suspicion of the creepy guard. "Probably about a week or so."  
"Okay." He scrawled something down on his clip board and walked back in the direction where he came from.  
"Finally..." I sighed as I sped out the gate and into the desert. The sun was scorching hot but in the distance I could see the familiar forest that would take me to my home. I was leaping over dunes and making squiggly patterns in the sand with my scythe as I ran. Suddenly the ground shook violently and I tripped on something and went tumbling down a dune and landed with a thud. "Ow..." I mumbled and rubbed my head. "The heck was that?" I slowly stood up and inspected the area.  
Another earthquake flung me forward and I smacked face first into a dune. Thank goodness sand is soft. After freeing myself, I scaled up the sand hill and found the Kazekage training. Sand was swirling in all sorts of shapes as it whipped the stone targets and cracked them in half like they were made of paper. Then, I saw a huge fist of sand slam on the ground and I speculated that that move was causing all the quakes. I was studying him pretty good too. It didn't look like he was using any hand signs at all. It seemed as though he just had to move the sand around and bend it to his will. Cool. I was letting myself be distracted and the serpent on my necklace seemed to notice this too so it jolted me with a burning pang to bring me back to reality. Remembering my mission, my gaze left the Kazekage and I looped around the dune and continued towards the forest.  
I was really breaking a sweat and when I did reach the end of the desert, I felt the cool forest breeze spin around me, as if to welcome me back. I glided swiftly, ducking to avoid evil branches and hurdling over thorny shrubs that were purposely put there to poke me, or so I thought. Even though I had only been gone two days and everything was getting out of hand. I couldn't just ignore this feeling, then again I couldn't disobey Orochi. But what if something really was wrong?

After enjoying the crisp air for about half an hour I found the main road and the familiar termite-infested signs that I now felt compelled to repair. "Okay," I thought. "Home is just down this way." My eyes went to the hidden path in the oak trees that I was told to follow in case I got lost.

The ruby heart burned brighter now as I walked down the path and in the shadows of the trees I could see the glade where I played ball with Orochi when I was little. When I reached the glade wonderful memories flooded my mind of tag, kickball and jump rope. The sunny days when we all played hide and seek and had picnics. I also recalled the Christmas we spent out here star gazing while eating the chocolate cake I had baked for my family. I let out a sigh, but I looked upward when I saw a swarm of birds fly upward from the trees. That's in the direction of my home. I wonder what stirred them. I ran as fast as I could and skidded to a halt when I approached the small garden that surrounded our little cottage. Some of the plants were dying and I made a mental note to water them before I left. I entered the house which surprisingly still looked fairly clean, but two days worth of dust had collected on the table. The hole in the ground was still there and so were some ash remnants. A low voice flicked my ear in the direction of the hall of rooms, which looked dark and uninviting. I crept into the shadow and crawled along the wall. There were several voices now and I could see a crack of light under one of the doors. It was Orochi's room!

**What lies behind the door? :o And who do these mysterious voices belong to?**

**In this next installment, find what lies ahead!!**

**Tell me what you think guys. ^^ Write me a review or send me a message!**


	12. Chapter XII : First Meeting

**Monica: "I've got a bad feeling about this..."**

**Our heroine finds herself back home, but it sure doesn't feel like it!**

**Portrayed in this chapter is the almost non-existent loving side of Orochimaru. The Sound 4 are also introduced here.  
**

Orochimaru Found  
Someone Creepier Then the Guard?

Suddenly the door flew open and I found myself looking into the face of a stranger. He, or at least I thought it was a guy, had white hair. He dressed like Orochi but wore what looked like lip stick. Weird. His glare was evil and I found myself backed up against the opposite wall.  
"Who are you?" he demanded, his voice angry.  
I was too frightened to talk and the scythe in my hand fell to the floor with a loud crash. I just kept staring at him, afraid of what he might do. He grabbed my wrist tightly and moved closer to me.  
"Answer me..." he almost shouted; his grip was constricting.  
"My name is..." I lost my voice suddenly but I choked up the courage. "My name's Monica...I used to live here." My gaze fell down to my feet and then at the scythe. I was shivering uncontrollably and I fought to let out a scream. No one would hear me anyway.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked while drawing a kunai and forcing me to look at its razor sharp edge.  
"I'm...looking for a friend and I thought I might find him here." I whispered.  
"I'm not buying your story...and you know what I do to liars?" He slid the kunai barely an inch away from my neck and smiled evilly.  
"I'm not lying. I swear!" I said hastily. His grip only tightened further and my body felt completely frozen, like it was tied with invisible strings or something. "I can prove it." But then I thought how I couldn't...I wasn't allowed to use Orochi's real name in front of strangers. I never knew why, but I always obeyed his orders.  
"How?" he inquired.  
"Find the necklace around my neck, at the end of the chain you'll see a silver snake with a ruby heart." I explained, trying to control my voice from shaking. He held the kunai in his mouth and gazed at the two chains around my neck. His hand was cold like ice when it brushed against my skin and I shivered involuntarily. He pulled the silver necklace forward and he drew back in shock when his eyes rested on the silver serpent that appeared to be glaring at him.  
"Where did you get this?" he asked, amazed.  
"It was my master's..." I replied. "His name was Orochi...and he gave it to me when he left."  
"Would that stand for Orochimaru?"  
"Well...um...yes..."  
He released his constricting grip and led me into the room where I saw three other strangers casting strange looks at me. Ignoring their stares, I looked around Orochi's room. It looked exactly the same except for some cob webs that were spread about the corners and some dust that rested on his dresser. Suddenly a figure on his bed caught my attention and I frantically ran over, shoving past a six-armed man who tried to grab me.  
"It's okay Kidoumaru." the white haired boy said calmly.  
The figure was fully covered by the comforter and I couldn't see his face. I was hesitant about pulling it back in fear of it being who I thought it was, but I felt the need to know. As I was about to do so, the figure wrenched back and let out an agonizing scream. I quickly covered my ears as the figure began to move about under the covers, as if tormented by some monster. After a few minutes, the convulsions ceased and the figure went into intense breathing and began to shiver like it had the chills though it was under the comforter. Suddenly tears welled up in my eyes when I saw a strand of raven hair hanging off the edge of the bed. No one had hair quite like his. I gently pulled the cover that hid my master and gasped.  
"Monica..." he looked at me. His face, feverish and his hair matted and dripping with sweat. His eyes lost its glow of gold and his smile was nowhere to be found.  
"Orochi..." I started to cry, but stopped. My eyes traced down his body. His clothes were ripped and soaked in blood and his arms were bandaged up. The cloth strips were drenched in blood also, and I wondered what could have happened.  
"I told you to never come back here..." He whispered. I heard anger in his voice, "Why did you disobey me?" One of the strangers sat him up against the headboard and I began crying again while I hoped that he wouldn't stay upset at me.  
"Orochi...I...your necklace...I thought there was something wrong...and I was worried..." my voice trailed off as I continued to cry.  
"You could've led someone back here." He hissed, his voice cold and uncaring.  
"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to disobey you..." I knelt down by the bed side and sobbed into the sheets. "Please...don't get mad at me."  
"Come here..." he whispered.  
I looked at his face and saw the familiar smile that I loved. I crawled up beside him and rested my head against his chest. His breathing was shallow and his heart beat was slow and unsteady and I began to cry again, not for me, but for him.  
"Shh...don't cry my love..." He whispered soothingly as he laid his head upon mine. His black hair draped around me as he placed a kiss on my forehead. "Sakon, wrap my arms around her." The white haired boy did as he was told and I felt Orochi's bandaged arms envelop me in the wonderful warmness that I loved and missed. I tenderly clasped his hand and began to stroke it as I forced a smile on my face.  
"Orochi...what happened to your arms?"  
"An old friend of mine had given me this injury a long time ago when I had taken a visit to the Leaf Village. I have tried to suppress it...but it is too strong for me now..." He lifted his head and stared up at the ceiling as if reminiscing.  
"But why did he do this to you? When did this happen? Why did I never know about this?!" I wondered, holding back tears, curiosity and anger.  
"He and I had an...argument...a little while ago. I didn't want you to see me like this..." He looked down at me and smiled his cat-like grin. "It's nothing to worry about though...it'll heal." Something in his voice didn't sound reassuring, and a sense of worry lurked in the back of my mind.  
"Let me stay here with you, Orochi. I can look after you and I can fix up the place." My voice was building in excitement 'cause I wanted nothing more than this.  
"No...no...remember your mission in the Sand Village? Besides...a friend of mine is coming here to care for me." he replied.  
"But the Kazekage is so...boring..." I snuggled up closer to him and found that Sakon was staring at me from across the room. I shot him an evil glare and quickly he looked away.  
"Even still...you want to go with us on missions right? So you have to complete the smaller ones first in order to reach the bigger ones that we go on." he explained as he laid another kiss on my forehead. "Besides its not safe around here, and I don't know what'd I do if anything ever happened to you."  
"Oh, I've wanted so long to become part of the Akatsuki." I exclaimed. "I understand. I will continue my mission in the Sand, no matter how boring it is."  
"Well, if you work hard. Then I promise you will become one of us. As for the boring part, I've brought you a little gift to remedy that."  
"Really?" I cried out enthusiastically. I hopped out of Orochi's embrace to the edge of the bed and scanned the room eagerly for a box like object with perhaps a bow or some ribbons on it. But with no success I frowned and threw a look at Orochi, "Where is it?"  
"Right there." Orochimaru cocked his head in the direction of the white haired boy who stood leaning against the wall with his arms folded. I raised an inquisitive eyebrow and told Orochi in the nicest way possible that I didn't have the time to look after another person because I would be busy enough with my mission and other friends.  
"Don't worry. He doesn't have to live with you. Besides, I think he needs some company as well. He doesn't seem to be getting along with the rest of my Sound Ninja."  
"I wonder why." I thought as I rolled my eyes.  
"He just needs some time to unwind and I think you two would get along just fine." Orochi grinned as he motioned for Sakon to stand beside him.  
"That's what you said about Itachi! He thinks we are cool, but I think we are far from it." I didn't want to argue with Orochi in his state, but I felt that I had to defend my rights against people and most of all myself.  
"Oh...just do it as a small favor for me." Orochi frowned and looked up at me. When he put it that way, I couldn't say no. I sighed and glanced up at Sakon who was kneeling down beside Orochi and tending to his wounds. He didn't seem so bad...what was I saying...Then my eye caught the most bizarre thing and I almost let out a gasp of horror. On the back of Sakon's neck was another head that was slumped forward as if sleeping. I didn't want to ask any peculiar questions in fear of offending him, but I then wondered if I was seeing things.  
"Alright Orochi, I will." I smiled and somehow I knew I was going to regret it.  
Suddenly a signal from the six-handed man alerted the others and Orochi who quickly looked up at me, his eyes filled with fear and concern, "You two better get going..." Orochimaru said smoothly as he gestured for the biggest of the Sound ninja to lift him from the bed. I watched helplessly as he twitched in pain when the large shinobi carried him towards the chair. "Lay me on the sofa, Jirobu." Orochimaru whispered, his voice filled with anguish.  
The two of them followed Sakon and I out until we stopped at the door post. For some reason I found it difficult to cross the threshold, and not because Sakon was on the other side of it; it was just that I couldn't leave my Orochi in this condition. "You guys better take care of him." I said sternly. "Goodbye Orochi, I will miss you." I brushed back his matted hair and kissed him softly on the cheek.  
"Goodbye my dear. Remember, there is nothing to worry about. Just continue your mission." Orochimaru whispered, his eyes falling to his hands. "If only I could hold you like I used to." He smiled at me kindly, but his expression changed to a firm gaze when it fell upon Sakon. "And you, take care of her."  
Sakon nodded, his silver hair bobbing as he did. "We should get going." he said, his voice no longer angry, but calm and cool. I walked closely behind Sakon, still keeping my eye on Orochi who I imagined would be waving at me if he could.

**If only Orochimaru was that kind in reality. 3**

**So, what did you think? Like? Dislike?**


	13. Chapter XIII : Silver Hair and Lipstick

**Monica finds herself stuck with a "silver haired, lipstick wearing boy." Absolutely appalled by his appearance, Monica hopes he has a personality. **

**It turns out he _has_ one alright. One helluva personality at that. **

**In this installment, it's all about Monica and Sakon!  
**

**A New Friend?  
A Silver-Haired, Lipstick Wearing Boy Named Sakon**

We went bounding through the trees, my eyes still fixed on Orochi who also was still looking at me, smiling. I strained my eyes to see him now for he was a little speck in the distance and as I turned my head forward I smacked straight into an evil branch whose only purpose was to inflict pain on me. I fell to the forest floor (about a good 10 feet), and luckily landed on my bottom or I would've broken something.  
"Come on..." Sakon said as he leaped down beside me. "We won't be getting anywhere if you are gonna end up like this all the time."  
"Sorry..." I apologized. For some reason, I didn't want him to think lowly of me and I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of him. I slowly got up and dusted myself off as best as I could and made a mental note stating that I would take a shower when I got home.  
"Are you really that stuck on him?" Sakon asked. One of his eyes was hidden by his hair, but the other one looked kind of surprised. "I mean, what are you to him anyway?"  
"I'm his...daughter..." I replied, giving him a semi-angry look. That wasn't the right word and it seemed to have shocked Sakon.  
"Daughter?" he asked, intrigued.  
"Well, sort of...come on. I'll explain it on the way." I told him as we continued our journey back to the Sand Village. We continued to race through the trees as I contemplated on how much I wanted to say to him about my life. Why the heck should I be explaining these kind of things to him, who knows, but it was something to talk about.  
"So anyway, if you're his daughter, then who's your mother? I never knew Orochimaru to be a lady's man, if you know what I mean." I knew exactly what he meant; I've tried several times to get him to go on blind dates but each time the girls ran out either crying or screaming. I don't know why, but they just did. Half the time I couldn't even get Orochi to talk to a girl let alone shove him into the same room as one.  
"Well, I'm kind of an adopted daughter. He rescued me when I was little and raised me." I explained.  
"Really?" he asked. "Sounds almost unrealistic for Orochimaru to do something like that."  
"What makes you say something like that?"  
"Nothing. Anyway, so, you were raised by the Akatsuki?"  
"Yep, you got that right. I was recently stationed in the Sand Village to keep an eye on the Kazekage. Don't know why though."  
"Who knows."  
We hit the main road and walked down the path that would lead us to the Sand Village. I hadn't taken the main road before, so I was following him, hoping he knew the way we were supposed to go. Silence settled in, but I found myself staring at the head that rested on the back of his neck. I felt a sudden urge to say something, but I didn't want to offend him. I sighed and looked ahead where I saw in the distance a huge desert that sooner or later we had to cross. I flicked my head back towards Sakon and found him staring at me, but when I looked at him he smiled a shy almost embarrassed smile.  
"So...what's your name again? Monica right?" His eye squinted when he smiled and it looked kind of cute for about two seconds until he resumed his emotionless expression.  
"Yep, and you're Sakon. So where are you from?"  
"The Sound Village." He whispered as though recalling painful memories.  
"Oh...so how did you come to meet Orochi?"  
"Well, he found me actually. I was wandering the streets when I was greeted by a mysterious stranger. He told me that he needed a strong leader for his Sound ninja. I took the job, 'cause I had nothing better to do." He shrugged and folded his arms.  
"I see. So what did Orochi mean when he said that you weren't getting along with the other shinobi?"  
"They're all weak...I could easily take them on all at once. Plus they're boring." He answered.  
"Weak?" I thought. Sakon didn't look that strong, but I was taught to never underestimate someone. "Oh..." I replied.  
"But you're not boring...you're kind of interesting." A brief smile crossed his face and vanished. "Let's hurry up. This sun is getting annoying."  
"Alright. But you'll find the Sand Village torture if you don't like the sun." And with that we raced off competitively into the desert.  
We hit the gate and I almost died laughing when I saw Sakon practically drenched in sweat. His hair was completely frazzled and I could tell he was going to need some serious sunburn treatment tonight. I thought we should probably stop by Grandma's tent to pick up some kind of aloe that would remedy the sunburns.  
"Ai! Creepy Guard!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Thankfully the gate opened quickly and we raced in or else Sakon probably would have gone crazy.  
"I thought you said you'd be gone a week?" The creepy guard eyed me suspiciously and then at Sakon who was practically melting away. "What's up with him?"  
"He hates the heat." I replied and a giggle slipped out of the guard's mouth. "Well, on the way to Konoha, I met an old friend and decided to return. Konoha can wait anyway, it's not that amazing."  
"Alright...I'm not in the mood to deal with you. I was in the middle of a good game of poker." The guard grunted. "So what's his name?"  
"Sakon. And also, where's the Kazekage?"  
"In his office I think."  
"Thanks Creepy Guard. Best of luck to you!" I blew him a kiss and then strolled over to the wilted Sakon. "Come on."  
"Finally..." he whispered while trying to fan himself.  
We had to worm our way through the market place crowd and I could tell Sakon was getting crabby when he tackled a vendor and pantsed some old guy who got in his way. It must be the heat. It's getting to him. I opened the door to my apartment and I watched him fly in relief as the cool air hit him. He collapsed on the sofa and I rolled my eyes as I wet a few rags with ice cold water. I placed them on his forehead and he sighed in contentment. I swiped up a few magazines and began to fan him, "You okay?"  
"Now I am." he replied. "I hate this place."  
"I can tell." I laughed. "Anyway, I don't have another room for you, so you'll have to sleep on the sofa. Is that alright?"  
"Fine with me."  
"And my room is off limits. Help yourself to anything in the fridge okay. I'm going out." It felt kind of nice that I was going to take care of him. It felt like having the family around again.  
"Okay." he answered as he kicked off his slippers and curled up on the sofa.

**There's obviously more to Sakon than meets the eye. =o**

**And what is with that queer growth on the back of his neck? It looks like a head!  
**


	14. Chapter XIV : The Truth

**So, now Monica's stuck with Sakon and at the moment he's more then she can handle. She decides to pay a visit to the Kazekage...and for the first time in her life, she hears about the dark side of her family. The angry, evil words against Orochimaru are too much for her heart to bear.**

**Though the Kazekage is completely innocent in all of this, she chooses to blame him anyway.**

**The Letter  
The Kazekage...I Hate Him**

I shook my head and walked out the door, only then I realized how hot it was. It was around two and I saw the out to lunch sign hanging over Grandma's tent so I headed over to the training grounds to practice. The academy was filled with little students struggling to learn how to use a weapon or to control a jutsu. I walked through the halls, glancing occasionally down at the students, but my eyes fell on Temari who was instructing a poor boy on the dos and don'ts of a sword. I sat myself on a bench in the shade of the Shukaku statue and found it to be a very convenient spot to spy on people. I could hear Temari loosing her patience with her student and I didn't blame her. He was as dumb as a rock. I watched her slap her forehead in frustration when the little boy swung at the target blindly and tripped over himself.  
"No no no! Like this!" I heard her shout as she stomped her foot impatiently while she swiped the sword from the boy's hand and pointed it at the stuffed dummy. In a matter of seconds she sliced it to ribbons and I saw the little boy crying.  
"Don't cry!" Temari said. "It's not becoming for a ninja." She threw the sword at the boy which probably would have ripped through him but the Kazekage grabbed the hilt just before the point hit the boy in the head.  
"Temari, if you yell at them, they won't learn anything." He said calmly as he handed the sword to the boy. "Just practice and you'll get it." To my surprise he smiled at the student and proceeded down the line, his white robes flowing behind him, to examine the other students. I almost laughed when a girl almost lopped his head off when she swung her oversized ax around. He taught them differently then he taught me that's for sure. Suddenly, a shrill voice pierced the air and I watched the Kazekage's eyes widen in fear. The voice belonged to a girl, about my age. She had shoulder length brown hair and wore the shortest skirt I had ever seen.  
"Kazekage!" she squealed as she stampeded toward him.  
"Matsuri, go away! Our training's over for today!" The Kazekage backed up like a cornered cat and his big sister stepped in front of him.  
The chick was like a million fan girls packed into one body, but she came to a halt when Temari stuck her hand in her face. "Matsuri...don't you have any other guy to bother, besides the Kazekage?"  
"Heck no. Haven't you heard the gossip lately? Being the Kazekage's best student, I feel the need to always stick by him." she folded her arms and snorted resolutely. "Plus...I've been meaning to ask him something."  
Gaara shoved Temari aside gently and stood face to face with Matsuri. "First of all, you are far from my best student. In fact, my best is the one I got today. Second, I don't want you to _stick _to me because we aren't going out. Third and finally the answer is no, I am not going with anyone to the dance, because too many of you stupid girls have asked me!" The Kazekage straightened out the wrinkles of his robes and handed Matsuri his hankie. She began crying her eyes out, and then stopped when she looked up at him.  
"Why?" she sniveled.  
"Come on Matsuri." He said firmly. "I mean, the horrible stacks of mail I have to wade through in the morning, and all of those potions...I can't even take a drink of water without fearing for my life. Where is that old gypsy hag, I'm going to wring her skinny little neck."  
"Come on, Gaara...it's all in good fun." she smiled as she inched closer to him.  
"It's Kazekage to you...besides, I'm already going with someone." He explained and the girl started crying all over again, but this time, to his relief, she ran off. He dusted his hands and smirked but Temari gave him a light slap on the cheek.  
"Gaara, it's not nice to lie like that." she said sternly.  
"Who's side are you on?" he asked irritably. "Anyway, I am not lying..."  
"Really? The great Kazekage...and a girl...you know how much chaos that could cause among the teen group of females in this village? I'd feel bad if I was in that girl's place. So who is she?"  
"Why would I lie about something like that? Plus what do I care. I can smash all of my fan girls like flies, but I'm not that cruel. I'm changing my ways mind you. And my lips are sealed, I ain't telling."  
"Aw come on...I won't tell anyone...do I know her?"  
"Maybe..." The Kazekage's eyes shifted playfully as he folded his arms. "Anyway, I'll only tell you if you ask Shikamaru to go with you."  
"What...no way..." Temari sighed. She stomped away a good distance to help out another student until she turned around.  
"Hey Gaara, do you think you can ask him for me?" She flushed as Gaara gave her a surprised look.  
"Um...alright..." the Kazekage replied as he continued his stroll through the wave of children.  
"Don't hurt him!" I heard Temari call. Taking in enough of the academy for one day I sighed and somehow I began to think of Gaara. Maybe I should consider taking my mission seriously, I thought. And what is this dance they were speaking of? Things are starting to get interesting.  
I followed him stealthily through the crowd in the marketplace and up to the building that I guess was his home, or probably his office. He disappeared around the corner and I frantically ran to catch up but I stopped when I heard him talking to someone. I cautiously took a peak and found the Kazekage talking to himself as he opened his office door and closed it. I wonder what he was talking about I thought and why there was no guard keeping watch outside when I stood at the door, contemplating whether to knock or just come in. Giving the door a slight rap, I waited patiently. No answer, but I did a quick rummaging and rearranging of things. Finally I received a come in and I poked my head in and saw the Kazekage sitting in a plush chair, his hands clasped together on his desk.  
"Oh, I didn't expect it to be you." The Kazekage said calmly. "Please, sit." He motioned to a very comfortable looking velvet chair in which I felt tempted to bounce once I sat in it.  
"Then who were you expecting?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing my legs.  
"Naruto, actually. I don't know if you've met him, but I'd be glad to introduce you two." he replied, leaning back casually in his chair.  
"I have met him. He is really weird." I laughed as I recalled my time with the crazy blond. "Anyway, what have you been up to?"  
"I was just about to ask you the same thing. I hope you've been practicing..." His eyes narrowed, as if knowing I hadn't spent any time training. He got up from his chair, his white robes rustling around him and moved to the corner of the room where a huge armoir sat. "I hope you don't mind if I change."  
"As long as I don't see you." I whispered so quietly I barely even spoke. "No not at all."  
He surrounded himself in a wall of sand and I watched a slender arm reach into the armoir for pieces of clothing while the other one tossed the robe onto a nearby rack. He took out several pieces of clothing and I wondered if he really was that self conscious about his appearance. I guess he had to be since everyone, namely girls, were always watching him.  
"No, I haven't been practicing at all lately." I tried to sound as disappointed as possible. "I don't really have time..."  
"Don't have time?" he inquired, looking at me through a hole in the sand wall.  
"Yeah...I've been...busy..." I shrugged and startled to fiddle with my hair.  
"Busy? Try being the Kazekage. Come over here and help me."  
I threw him an awkward look and he motioned for me to come, "I'm wearing clothes." he stated flatly.  
"One can't be too careful." I rolled my eyes and sighed as I walked over to the Kazekage to help him with tightening his buckles and neatly folding any sash I thought out of place. I swept off grains of sand that were stuck on his coat and I wrapped a scarf around his neck. I felt like I was helping too much, but once I started I couldn't stop. Its probably because I was so used to taking care of ten babies. After I had finished, I stepped back and admired my work and I found it to my satisfaction. He gave me a weird look and motioned for me to follow him as he sat back in his chair.  
"Do you always dress people like that?" He asked as he rummaged through his desk.  
"I come from a very large family, okay." I stated flatly. "What'd you wanna show me?"  
"This." The Kazekage removed a mauve envelope from the lower drawer and handed it to me. I raised an inquisitive eyebrow as I snatched the envelop and neatly opened it. My eyes widened and I gasped. It was a message from Konoha. It had news about Orochimaru and his second assault on the Leaf. The horrible things they said about him; I was on the verge of tears. I read at the bottom that they were after my family and that they were dangerous; I couldn't believe it. The ink smeared as my tears dotted the paper as I read the description of Orochimaru and his battle against the Hokage. It told of her victory and how she had reawakened the previous Hokage's crippling jutsu.  
"Terrible isn't it?" Gaara stared at me impassively and watched me sob. Though, he didn't realize I was crying for Orochi and not for the Leaf Village.  
"Oh Gaara...what they did to him..." I sat myself down on the sofa, still clutching the letter in my hand. "It's awful."  
"It's okay...I swear...Orochimaru will pay." Gaara sat beside me and comfortingly placed a hand on my shoulder. I jerked away from him and huddled up against the edge of the couch.  
I didn't know how to respond. Gaara and Orochi. My mind was swirling in a whirlpool of thoughts, but once more he tried to comfort me. "Don't touch me." I shot an angry glare at him as I walked hastily over to the window and stared out at the desert.  
"Did you know the Hokage?" Gaara inquired, his voice a bit hurt.  
"No...but I felt like I did..." I said, crying into my hands. "But I feel for Orochimaru, he is hurt and alone."  
"That monster? He wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone, even someone like you." Gaara sneered as he folded his arms. "How can you care about someone like him?"  
"Because...I met him a long time ago...and he saved my life." I choked through sobs. Orochimaru...was he lying...no it couldn't be...  
"Orochimaru...saved your life?" Gaara asked skeptically. He walked over beside me and looked down at me with sad eyes. "I'm sorry...I didn't know."  
"You don't know a lot of things about me." I snapped as I walked towards the door.  
"In the future, I hope that our conversations will be happier ones." The Kazekage said as he motioned for the sand to open the door for me.  
"Trust me, the only conversations that we'll be having are ones about training." I remarked as I slammed the door and stormed out of the building.

**3 Reviews! Huzzah for progress!**

**Anymore out there? :D I would love you forever if you wrote me one.**

**I'd love to hear your opinions!**


	15. Chapter XV : The Twins

**Omg, I am so sorry I haven't written in awhile. _____ **

**School work has seriously taken a toll on me, but have no fear, my readers! Another chapter is up right now!**

**Sakon and Ukon  
What? I'm Stuck With Twins?**

I was filled with sadness and I didn't know what to think as I left the Kazekage's office. Was Orochi lying to me? I shouldn't have been so cold towards the Kazekage, I thought, after all, it wasn't really his fault. I didn't know who to talk to or what to say, but I inhaled deeply to clear my mind. I had to pretend this never happened; I wouldn't mention it to anyone, not even Sakon or Orochi.  
I wiped away the drying tears and waltzed into the marketplace where I purchased a box of fruity popsicles and a bag of chips. I felt an urge to stop by at Grandma's tent, but I had left Sakon at home for a really long time, and he was probably really bored. Plus I needed someone to talk to. I quickly grabbed the stuff from the vendor and walked home. I sneaked around Temari and passed the ramen stall where Naruto was sitting enjoying his millionth bowl of soup. Rushing home I threw open the door and to my dismay I didn't find Sakon on the couch. His slippers were still lying on the ground so he was probably around the house. He was in my room, I thought as I threw the box of popsicles on the table. I flung the door open and to my relief found it empty.  
"Finally your back." A voice behind me said. I whirled around and saw Sakon waving at me with a cherry popsicle in his hand.  
"Geez...you scared me." I replied, clutching my heart. "Where were you?"  
"Out in the backyard." He nibbled on the tip of the popsicle and strolled back in the direction of the back door.  
That popsicle of his looked really good so I strolled back into the kitchen in hopes of finding an orange one. Which I did. I hastily unwrapped the package and licked the popsicle to death. The last time I had one of these things was when I was 10, and I can't remember when food tasted this good. Suddenly I saw Sakon pass by in the corner of my eye with a grape popsicle.  
"Hey, you can't have two!" I said as I folded my arms.  
"But this is only my first one." he replied, a confused look on his face.  
"Ha ha, very funny. Fine you can have it as long as you eat your dinner later." I said as I observed my black fuzzy slippers on his feet. "Hey, you can't wear those outside!"  
"But I wasn't outside." He said as he sat down on the couch and pulled his feet up beside him. It almost reminded me of a gentle little kid. He began reading one of my magazines and I shook my head. As long as he wasn't causing trouble, then I was okay with that. I sighed and decided to enjoy my popsicle in the backyard, but to my surprise I saw Sakon sitting out on the porch meditating. What the heck...I thought. I slammed the screen door open and stomped up beside him.  
"Hey, what do you think you are doing?" I demanded.  
"Meditating..." he replied as he handed me the popsicle stick. "Throw that away for me will you?"  
"Fine..." I said as I swiped the stick from his hand. "Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes okay?"  
"I'm not hungry..." he answered.  
"Alright then...I was going to cook some ramen and beef but you don't have to have any...more for me."  
"I don't like that stuff anyway. Make it steamed chicken...and maybe I'll eat it."  
"Fine fine...as long as you eat."  
I walked back inside and into the kitchen where I started boiling some noodles. While chopping up the chicken I looked up and almost died. On the couch was a slipper wearing Sakon peacefully reading a magazine. I stabbed the knife down into the chopping board in so much that he looked up at me with a raised eyebrow.  
"How did you..." I asked, but I couldn't finish my sentence.  
"How did I what? Oh don't cook chicken. That stuff tastes awful. Make it beef." He smiled. I watched him get up, walk over to the trash can and dispose of his popsicle stick.  
"Okay...what the heck is going on?" I was on the verge of ripping out my hair. "This isn't funny Sakon..."  
"Sakon?" He laughed. "I'm not Sakon."  
"Ha ha...and I'm not Monica."  
"No really, my name's Ukon. I'm Sakon's twin brother." He explained before I was two seconds away from clobbering him. "Notice. The hair." He ran his fingers through his right bang and flipped his hair back.  
"Huh?" I gave him a puzzled look as I collapsed on the couch beside him. "Oh right, Sakon has his bang on the other side." It finally clicked in my head. "So um, hi, I guess." I said and gave him a wave.  
"Hi." He laughed, his eyes squinting like his brothers. "Sorry for giving you such a start."  
"It's okay." I smiled as I walked back over to the kitchen and proceeded to chop up the chicken. "So no chicken for you then."  
"Right." He gave me a thumbs up and joined me. "Anything I can help with?"  
I looked at him stunned for a few seconds, kind of surprised at his offer. "Um sure, you can stir the noodles and chop up some veggies."  
"Alright," he said as he washed his hands, grabbed a knife and began hacking the carrots into neat, thin, little slices. I was staring at him with probably the most ridiculous look on face. "What is it?" he asked.  
"Nothing. It's just that your cooking." I replied as I dunked the beef and chicken into some spices.  
"What's wrong with that?" He inquired as he shoved the carrots in with the noodles.  
"Nothing!" I said quickly. "It's just that you and your brother are exact opposites." I giggled a little bit. "One would never guess since you two are practically identical ya know."  
"Oh. Well, I'd hate to be just like Sakon. I've always assumed his life was so...boring." He stated as he sliced the green onions with one chop and dumped them in with the rest of the food. "Let me help you with that." He offered as he took the meat from me and plopped it in with the stew.  
"Thank you." I couldn't help but smiling. "You are a lot nicer then your brother too." I commented. "He's such a pushover." I filled up three glasses of water and then I thought about inviting Naruto over. Nah. He would eat all of our food.  
He just returned my smile with a grin and I noticed that it actually looked nice on him, as opposed to Sakon's whose was just plain creepy. Maybe it's because he didn't smile as much. After about ten minutes of jokes and stories dinner was ready and we sat down at the low rise table. "Sakon!" I hollered. "Dinner!"  
We heard the opening and closing of the back door and I saw Sakon walk in slowly and join us at the table. The look on his face wasn't so inviting, more over, it looked kind of evil every time his gaze crossed his brother's.  
"So. What did you guys do today?" I asked, trying to stir the uneasy silence.  
"Meditate." Sakon replied flatly.  
"Read, take a nap and other things." Ukon said while taking a bite of the beef. "This is really good."  
"Thank you." I smiled. I liked him a lot.  
"So what did you do?" Sakon inquired, his one eye staring at me.  
"I went out and talked to the Kazekage." I answered.  
"About what?"  
"None of your business."  
"Tell us." Ukon said. "Dinner's a great time for stories."  
"Alright fine." I sighed. Of course I wouldn't tell them the truth. "The Kazekage and I were discussing training and stuff. And I had to help him with some things." I rolled my eyes when I recalled myself dressing the Kazekage. I let out a little laugh but stopped when Sakon raised his eyebrow.  
"Okay." he said. "You train with the Kazekage?"  
"Yeah..."  
"You don't look that strong." Sakon snorted. Ukon kicked him in the shin and threw him an angry look. "What?" Sakon said as he rubbed his leg. "I'm just saying."  
"Looks can be deceiving." I stated. "Plus, why do you care?"  
"Nothing." He turned his head to one side and stared out the window. I looked over at his brother who shrugged.  
"Well, you can train with us." Ukon smiled. "I need someone else I can spar against anyway. Sakon's getting boring." He sniggered.  
"Shut up." Sakon said. "She's got the Kazekage as a Sensei, so she's covered." I hinted a double meaning in his words and I regarded him with folded arms.  
Ukon, seeing the look on my face, said, "Well, Orochimaru told her to watch him, so yeah. She's watching him."  
"But just how closely?" Sakon retorted.  
I wasn't about to cut in, even though I felt like it because I know I would have probably spilt the whole argument the Kazekage and I had. I was letting Ukon do the work for me, but I wasn't quite sure why Sakon was making it such a big deal. The two began hurling insults at each other, but the only difference was that Sakon was yelling while Ukon quietly insinuated things. They began bringing up the past and stuff and I began to stray away a little bit.  
"Well, I shoulda just let you die!" Sakon snapped, his voice filled with anger.  
Then Ukon didn't say anything and that made me look up. His eye was filled with sadness and I swore I saw a tear fall behind his bang. "You don't mean that!" He yelled back.  
"This time I do!" Sakon snarled as he stormed out the back door.  
"What was that all about?" I inquired as I scooted beside Ukon who wiped his eyes with his sleeves. I could tell he was hurt but I didn't know what to say so all I did was place my hand on his shoulder.  
"Nothing." he replied. He ran his fingers through his hair and pulled it back. "He says things he doesn't mean sometimes."  
"Oh..." I said, looking down. "Well, if you want to talk about it, someone other then your brother is here."

**I felt I had to write this chapter since Sakon and Ukon's past clearly remained a mystery in the series. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	16. Chapter XVI : Straight From the Heart

**Though Monica had suffered a somewhat tragic moment with the Kazekage, she finds him at her doorstep...apologizing. Since when did Gaara ever apologize? **

**Will she shut the door on the Kazekage for good? Or will she finally open up her heart?**

**The Kazekage  
A Sincere Apology**

I smiled at him and gathered up all the bowls. After dumping them in the sink, I went into my room, leaving Ukon sitting at the table, to change. I collapsed on my bed and gazed around the room, staring at the red clouds that bordered the walls. Orochimaru came to mind and I shook my head to get rid of him. For the first time, I doubted him. I sat up, tossed off my clothes and searched my wardrobe for something comfortable. Camouflage cargo's and a black tank top looked inviting, so I slipped them on, as well as my fuzzy loafers. Looking outside, the sun was low in the sky and I considered going out to visit my crazy grandma. Pulling on a cropped olive green jacket and some fingerless gloves that Deidara had given me. Cool. I couldn't sport any bandanna cause I didn't belong to any village so I shrugged as I went to leave my room. But my eyes lingered to the neglected scythe that leaned against the wall. Maybe a few rounds wouldn't hurt before the night was over so I looped the chain around my shoulder and the scythe hung on my back like a backpack. Now I really looked like an assassin.  
When I closed my door I found Ukon still sitting at the table. "Hey, you okay?"  
He shook his head slowly and then looked up at me. I sat across from him just because I was afraid what he might do in an emotional stage. Kisame tends to go on a rampage and chew up everything he sees. "Wanna talk about it?" I said a bit casually.  
He nodded and moved over beside me. "You see..." He was cut short by a knock at the door. I sighed and walked over, giving him a small smile. Opening the door I saw the Kazekage at my door and my eyebrows went down immediately.  
"What do you want?" I said, leaving the door open by just a crack.  
"Can I come in?" he inquired.  
"No." I replied, turning back to see Ukon curl up on the couch. "Well?"  
"I want to talk to you." He said, his eyes trying to look over me. "Are you hiding something?"  
"No!" I almost yelled as I went to close the door, but his hand stopped it.  
"That's your favorite word isn't it?" He smiled briefly, but it disappeared when he saw I wasn't happy. He cleared his throat and folded his arms as he looked towards the sunset. "I just wanted to apologize for earlier."  
"Well, apology not accepted." I slammed the door successfully and walked about two steps until I stopped. I clenched my fists and stomped my foot as I shook my head defiantly and muttered a few frustrated words. It was one of those difficult times where you can't just walk away from no matter how hard you try. "Rrr..." I turned around and opened the door to find the Kazekage still standing there looking at me.  
I heaved a sigh and opened the door a little bit wider but not all the way. "Sorry." I rolled my eyes; I didn't really mean it of course.  
"I wasn't acting very Kazekage-ish earlier...and as I was saying I want to apologize." He stated. His eyes searched mine for some kind of emotion, but truthfully, I didn't show any. I was on the verge of closing the door again, but somehow I felt that he meant what he was saying.  
"And..." he continued, "If I offended you earlier in any way, I want you also to know that I'm sorry." He stated as his gaze left me and went back to the reddish-orange sunset. "If you don't want to train under me anymore, you don't have to. Clearly your master was a better teacher and you don't seem to like my methods of training. So I'll let you go." He folded his arms once more but looked at me with sad eyes. "I won't bother you anymore if you don't want me too. In fact, if you don't want to see me again I'll understand." He began to walk away and I didn't know what to say. I simply stood in the doorway with the most confused look on my face.

"Kazekage...don't leave." I whispered, but he didn't hear me; he just continued to walk away.  
"Gaara, stop!" I called a little louder then I wanted to. I ran down the steps and whirled around in front of him. "Don't leave." My eyes were watering for some reason and then I felt the strangest thing. He wrapped his arms around me tightly.  
"Don't cry." He said quietly. "I won't leave."  
"Oh Gaara, I should be the one apologizing...not you. You didn't know..." I choked through sobs. I was probably making a huge scene, and Gaara knew it but he didn't let go, he just held me tighter.  
"You've done nothing wrong." He smiled at me gently. "Besides, I was the one who said some pretty horrible things back there."  
"You didn't say anything." I looked up confused.  
"Okay, maybe I was thinking it, but still."  
"What were you thinking?" I asked.  
"That you are the most stubborn, most irritating and most confusing girl I've ever known, but I just can't stay away from you no matter how hard I try." He whispered softly. He held me closer and I let myself be hugged. It was the most wonderful moment of my life.

**I adored writing this particular chapter. I know it was short...but I felt it was time for Monica to turn around.**

**Comments? Leave me a review. :D**


End file.
